Lumiere: Eliotrope of the Moonlight
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: This is my first ever Wakfu story, and after the new Eliotrope class came in this month I wanted to make a story for them. Set ten years after the three part OVA special, a mysterious boy with the power to create portals appears in the World of Twelve. Follow Lumiere on his adventure to figure out who he is and to find the so called "God-King" of his race.
1. Chapter 1

Lumiere: Eliotrope of the Moonlight

By: Junior Gordon

Chapter 1: Lumiere the Elia-Otrope

Long ago in a place known as the World of Twelve, a monster known as Ogrest terrorized the world. His tears flooded the world, causing masses of lands to become small islands and civilizations to become extinct in a matter of days… this time then known as Ogrest's Chaos. All seemed lost until one day, a young Eliatrope king with the power of the six Dofus of his race banded together with the Iop god and retrieved the six Primordial Dofus reverting Ogrest back into his small peaceful form.

Ten years have passed since that day, and the twelve dofus have been separated for anyone else to use. The thought of them together gave fear to the idea of the world being destroyed, but what most didn't know was that something did occur during that Krosmical event… for whatever consequences there are for using the dofus which can be destructive, chaotic, they can also be fecund, sources of life and creation.

This is the story of the life born from those consequences…

* * *

_What is this?_

_Where am I?_

_I feel weightless, like there's nothing around me to hold me down. The winds blew all around my body, blowing onto the top of my head for some reason._

_It was like… I was falling._

Light flashed into the figure's eyes as they found themselves staring into a pair of mountains in the distant, with every second they seemed to get taller at a fast pace. They looked upwards and flushed in despair as the ground was getting closer

"Oh man, I really am falling!" The voice sounding like that of a teenage boy screamed as he flipped right side up. He flailed about, flapping his arms around like wings trying desperately to slow himself down to no avail. "Nonononono!"

With the ground only seconds away, the boy stretched his hands out in front of him in hopes of softening the fall but instead something else happened; as he held out his hands blue lights fired out in front of him, a large blue circle appeared in front of him and as he fell through it his body suddenly disappeared. The second light landed an inch above the ground and created another glowing circle, and the boy found himself popping upwards into the air.

"W-What the!?" The sudden relief caught him by surprise before safely falling on his behind. "Ouch… that really hurt, even if it wasn't as bad as what else could've happened. But how did it happen?" The boy could see a glowing light glowing from his hands, he turned them to see his palms glowing in blue energy like those strange circles. "Did I do that…?"

The boy focused on his hands, holding them out as he did before as the glowing grew stronger until the light surged out into the same magic circles as before. "Wow… so cool. It's like some kind of portal thing." He moved the circles with his hands, moving them enough to be right between them. He stretched out one of his hands through the portal to his right and watched as it reappeared through the second one to his left. "This is awesome!" Too enthusiastic he turned back to the first portal and threw a hard punch, it went through the portal and appeared behind him to hit his back. "Ow, a-and painful."

Rubbing his sore spot, the boy looked around to find himself in the outskirts of a small town. The trees around him blew in the cold night's wind almost telling him to go into town to find answers to where he was.

"I guess I'll go and look around." He said taking a step towards the town.

_This place was so strange to me as I began to walk through the town. The people were of all shapes and sizes and each one was as fascinating as the next. A pair of black and white bears talking at what looks like a store, I saw some strange guys with green hair that covered their whole faces and in the corner of my eye I saw a girl with what looked like fairy wings._

_I passed into a small little alley when I noticed my reflection through a window. There I was, looking at myself... I had no idea what I looked like until now, my pale white skin shown through my arms in the moonlight. My eyes were this almost unnatural color of light blue, the same color as this even more unnatural portal ability of mine's. My outfit was interesting though; a brown sleeveless shirt with gold patterns going across the middle and the ends of where my arms came out. A pair of blue pants and brown shoes on the bottom half of my body, and on my head was a large blue hat… more of a hood really, with a pair of ears that had golden adornments around them and a circle in the middle in the same shape as the portals I created. It was there covering what looked like lightish blue hair, kinda messy looking from I could see._

"Get back here you old Ecaflip!" A sudden voice yelled from afar. Several footsteps were making their way to the boy as he saw what looked like a small cat walking on two feet with a pair of travel bags around each shoulder. The pair running after him was a muscular panda with a scar to his face, the other who was calling out to the "Ecaflip" was a blue man with horns coming from his white hair and a tail wagging behind him.

The Ecaflip they were chasing was indeed an old one, wearing only a green shirt, some small shoes and a pair of dice around his neck he ran as fast as his small legs could take him but soon felt himself trapped behind a corner; he literally was cornered in a dead end as the shadows of his pursuers crept closer. "Ecaflip, why did you have to ruin my luck now?"

"Hehe, you sure have bad luck for an Ecaflip old guy." The horned man taunted, his panda partner cracked his knuckles to increase the level of their threat. "Now hand over all of those nifty things you got in those bags."

"Yeah hand it over." The panda repeated.

"Not so fast!" The three looked up as the boy called out to them from above the alley, he formed a circle with his hands creating a portal in the air. Just as he jumped through it he quickly created another portal, repeating the pattern going down the alley and landing between the three. "That's far enough for you!"

"And who do you think you are kid?" Responded the horned man.

"I don't know!" His cheerful response threw the three men off as he pointed to the two brutes. "But who do _you_ think you are? Threatening and attacking a poor, innocent, old, and adorable cat man who probably did no harm."

'Those were portals he made, could he be…?' The old Ecaflip thought.

"I won't let the innocent be hurt and not do anything about it, now stop this or else." He told sternly.

"Oh yeah, or else what?" asked the blue man.

"Else what… Else what… ummm..." The boy felt the sweat on his head, he really didn't have much of a comeback for them. "I don't know. I've never done this before… hahaha."

"Don't just laugh in a situation like this!" The old Ecaflip exclaimed.

"Get'em!"

The blue man ordered the panda who started to make his way towards the two. Against two of them, the boy knew he wouldn't win so he quickly made for an escape. Energy emanated from his hands as two portals were made, he threw one into the air landing out of sight while throwing the second one behind the Ecaflip. "Time to go, jump!"

"What? W-Wait I can't those-hey!?" The feline yelled as he was picked up and pulled through the portal, before he knew it the two were flying in the air.

"Hold on tight!" The boy yelled, laughing with glee as he quickly created two other portals. He flew them through the town from portal to portal, traversing lower into the streets until the boy landed back on his feet perfectly. Helping the Ecaflip back on his feet, the boy smiled and said. "That was close wasn't it?" He was expecting a reply, but the old cat's white fur was turning green and he instantly threw up in front of the street for all to see. "Um, are you alright? Mr… Elarip?"

"It's Ecaflip..." The old cat groaned holding his gut and trying not to puke again. "After the last time I was hoping I wouldn't go through one of those portals again. You Eliatropes sure are quick on the draw with those things."

"Elia...trope…?" The boy thought as he heard the name, it sounded familiar yet strange at the same time. "I'm… not a Eliatrope."

"Hm? You have to be, only they can use wakfu to create zapp portals like you did." The Ecaflip noticed the look on the boy's face, he was in deep thought but also seemed confused on what happened. The old cat sighed, he couldn't help the feeling to help young Eliatrope or whatever he was. "Well, I guess it really isn't such big deal if you don't know what you are. I still have to thank you for saving me, now what would you like as a reward?"

"A-A reward?" The boy's expression turned cheerful at the word, he was ready to answer with several ideas in mind until the loud sound of growling came from his stomach. "Um… if you wouldn't mind…"

* * *

The Ecaflip sat in awe, watching as the boy grabbed one plate after another of fish. In all his years even he didn't eat that many snappers all at once, but the boy just kept chomping them down like they were nothing; he chuckled as the boy started to choke on the piece of meat, desperately reaching out for the glass of milk to wash it all down. "Careful next time whippersnapper."

"Hehehe guess I'm just really hungry." The boy took another bite with a goofy grin and continued with food still in his mouth. "Thanks again for treating me to dinner and a hotel to sleep in Mr. Etramip."

"With the way you're eating, maybe I shouldn't have said I'd treat you to all you can eat." The old Ecaflip had a good amount of Kamas on him, but the boy was like a bottomless hole that would take both the food and his money away. "And it's pronounced Ecaflip."

"Elacip."

"E-ca-flip." He pronounced once more.

"... Enutrof?"

**"Ecaflip! ECAFLIP! Do I look like a money grubbing old man to you!?"** The old cat snarled, his yellow eyes practically glowing in anger with his fur growing riled and feral looking. The surprised look on the boy's face quickly calmed him down "Ahem, and Ecaflip is actually the name of my race. My name is Kerubim, Kerubim Crepin, proprietor of my own shop full of the greatest treasures anyone has ever seen."

"You mean stuff like this?" Kerubim didn't notice the boy was away at the table, his eyes widening in shock as he saw him at one of his bags pulling out a large sword with a hilt shaped as a mouth with a demonic eye and a blade made of molten lava. "This looks so cool, how is the sword made of lava though?"

"If you wanna find out kid I'll be happy to tell you for a little chaos." The hilt spoke, it's eye staring directly at the boy.

"Whoa, it talks!" He grinned widely before the old feline snatched the sword from his hands. "Hey…"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to go through a person's belongings?" Kerubim lectured. "Never mess with a Shushu, especially one as powerful as Bourlof the Butcher. It took all my skills just to capture him the first time, the second time was much easier since he was found in an abandoned city… Rubilaxia I think it was called."

"What's a Shushu?" He asked eagerly.

"They're demons that can possess people, but can also be tamed and put in items such as weapons." Kerubim told as he placed the sword back in his bag.

"How does it fit inside such a small bag, wouldn't it make a hole in it?" The boy asked.

"Not with a Haven Bag, they're magical bags allowing you to hold vast amounts of items. In fact I even have the prototype of the bags back-hey!" The Ecaflip noticed the boy back in his bags just as he pulled out another sword much larger and enveloped in blue flames. Kerubim hurriedly snatched it and threw back where it came before glaring at the boy once more. "Quit scrounging around my bag! All of my treasures are both powerful and dangerous, you could've destroyed this whole room if I didn't take Raziel from you."

"Wow really?!" He looked at the old cat with eyes full of wonder. "You must've had a great adventure trying to get it, right Kerubim?"

"Hehehe, well yes I did... I even had one of the six primordial dofus long ago." Kerubim noticed the boy was waiting to hear more, it was then that an idea popped in his mind. "How about this, if you can sit and listen quietly I'll more than happy tell you some tales about my life as an adventurer."

"For realsies?" The boy couldn't hold his excitement as Kerubim nodded in response, he ran around the room in cartwheels and jumped outside through the room's window. "Wahoo! Yay! Yahoo!" He cheered with glee as he jumped from one portal to another, dancing in the night's sky without a care in the world.

Kerubim just watched in awe, the sight of the boy dancing through one zapp portal to another reminded him of the time with the young Eliatrope hero from ten years ago. The moonlight shining over the dance, he smiled as the mysterious boy continued on.

* * *

_In my dreams I see words, the words are mine... they're the thoughts running through my mind._

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Am I an Eliatrope, like mister Kerubim said?_

_The name struck a chord to me, it was familiar but... it isn't what I am._

_Elia... no... Eli... o... trope..._

* * *

The next morning came, Kerubim grabbed his Haven bags and made his way to the door. Upon opening it he looked back to see the boy splayed upon the floor, he had told him countless tales for hours until he fell unconscious from staying up so long.

"I haven't had to tell stories like that since Jojo young..." The thought of that made the old Ecaflip a bit melancholic, but it soon disappeared as fast as it came at the sight of the boy's smile. "I should have asked your name when I had the chance... thank you still."

Kerubim softly closed the door behind him and made his way out of the hotel. He looked around the streets of Astrub before starting his way toward the towns travel carriages, until a large hand pulled him upwards from the back of his shirt; fear crawled down his spine as he found himself face to face with a large muscular man with tall orange hair on his head. "Hehe I got'um boss!"

"Great job Tiny, nobody to save ya now gramps." The blue horned man from before said with the panda at his side. "Alright, now why don't you hand over your Haven bags? Those treasures of yours can be put to good use in our hands."

"And I thought Osamodas were kind to animals." Kerubim taunted though fraily with the muscle man glaring at him.

"It's the easy way or the hard way." The panda warned him. "Your choice old man."

"Not so fast… again!" The familiar voice caught the three's attention as out from a zapp portal, the boy appeared in a heroic pose. "The heroic Eliotrope is here to stop you and defend the innocent Ecaflip once again!"

"You again?" The Osamodas growled a bit as he turned back to Tiny. "Take care of him, Tiny. And make sure the kid doesn't mess around with us anymore."

"Got it boss!" Dropping Kerubim to the floor, Tiny cracked his large knuckles as he moved closer towards the boy stopping right beside him with a grin on his face.

"Tiny right, be careful… you might get hurt trying to take me on." The boy told with a grin. "You might even hurt your friends, so please don't try and fight."

"Hurry and take him down, Tiny!" The Osamodas ordered.

Following what his leader wanted, Tiny rose his large fist and swung at the boy with all his power. The boy only smiled and held his hand out in defense, wakfu flowed through his hand as he created a large zapp in front of him. The four gasped in shock as the punch went right through the portal. "I warned you." He took his other hand and threw another portal right beside the panda, Tiny's punch came through and threw him right into a nearby fish vendor with its force.

"What the!?" The Osamodas exclaimed. "Tiny, you Iop brain! Watch what you're doing!"

"Iop? Is that what you are?" The boy asked as he jumped over another punch, he created two more portals as a second punch made its way toward him in midair causing the big Iop to hit the back of his head. "I told you you'd hurt yourself and others if you fight me."

Tiny growled and continued to attack, his fists creating large craters with power alone as the boy dodged with ease. Kerubim noticed how he moved from one portal to another to move from the Iop's attack, but he also noticed the smile growing on the boy's face; he was enjoying the fight, almost playing with the brainless Iop as he danced around his punches like they were nothing.

"Hahahaha, this is fun!" The Eliotrope backflipped through the air, as Tiny punched again going for a blow toward the boy's head. But just as it was about to hit, he raised his hands and created a portal that caused the Iop's fist to teleport and land a powerful blow under his chin. The blow took Tiny's breath away, his body tilting back until he finally fell to the ground unconscious. With the Iop out of the way, the Eliotrope boy landed back to his feet and raised his hands at the ready for more. "Justice wins again! Are you ready to give up yet, um… Sadomaso was it?"

"Osamodas…" Kerubim couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's naivete, but his eyes soon widened as they caught the Osamodas in question reaching behind his back to grab a small gun.

"Little brat!"

The Osamodas quickly pulled out his gun and fired at the boy, the bullet flying at high speed at its target and was about to hit until the young Eliotrope created yet another zapp in front of him; he jumped through the portal, dodging the bullet seconds before it made contact. The horned man was taken back at his attack missing its target, so much that he was unaware that Kerubim had jumped behind him and ready to attack. Teleporting right beside him, the Osamodas took a devastating blow as the Ecaflip and Eliotrope attacked with a punch and kick to the face respectively.

The three thugs both unconscious, the Eliotrope boy smiled as he reached for Kerubim's paws and jumped for joy. "We did it! We did it! Awesome combo Kerubim, we showed that Sadomaso who's boss didn't we?"

"Hehe, yes we did… and it's Osamodas." He corrected before pulling away to grab his backs. "So you really are an Eliatrope."

"I told you I'm not an Eliatrope, I'm actually an Eli-O-trope." The boy explained. "I uhh… figured it out in a dream I had. I'm called an Eliotrope… though that's all I can really remember."

"That's all you remember?" Kerubim asked. "Hm, if that is the case then you must have amnesia, that would explain why you didn't know about the different races. Do you remember your name at least?"

"I don't have a name." He answered flatly which surprised the old Ecaflip. "I don't have amnesia either, I… I just fell from the sky and found myself near this town."

"You fell from the sky?" The old Ecaflip had heard about adventurers falling from Incarnam, the land where new soul's become born into one of the many different races in the World of Twelve. But even if he came from there, the boy should at least have a name and know about his race. Noticing the worried expression on the boy's face, Kerubim softly patted his leg and reassured him with a smile. "No need to worry about such things, it's not as if you need to know everything right now."

"But… I want to know." He replied, his face saddened. "I want to know who I am, and what I am. I wanna know why I'm here in this world, more than anything else I wanna know more about this world in general. I mean everything here seems so cool!" A smile crept on his face as he continued. "Talking pandas and cats, people with wings and tails, and big strong guys like that guy Tiny too. Then there's all the adventures you had and the treasures you've gained because of it, I wanna do that too!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Kerubim chuckled as the Eliotrope's own words seemed to cheer him up. "Well you know about you are now, so you don't have to worry about that. But if you really want to know more about adventuring and the World of Twelve, then why don't you come with me to Bonta?"

"Bonta?" The boy asked.

"It's where I live, think of it as thanks for helping me a second time." He winked at the boy. "I'm sure my bazaar has plenty of treasures that can help you learn more about yourself and the world. And along the way, I can tell you more stories about my adventures."

"For realsies?!" The Eliotrope asked with eyes full of eagerness that made the old Ecaflip laugh.

"Hahaha, yes for realsies." Kerubim held his bags out for the boy as he grabbed them without a care "Now then, let's get going Lumiere."

"Right!" He followed beside the cat as they made their way toward the carriages, only realizing what Kerubim had said only a minute after. "Um, who's Lumiere?"

"Why you are of course." Kerubim declared. "I can't just call you the Eliotrope all the way to Bonta now can I? I thought it was a fitting name after seeing you dance in the moonlight yesterday… so from now on you are Lumiere the Eliotrope."

"Lumiere… Lumiere… hehehe, I'm Lumiere!" He sang with a hop to his step, the boy grinned and lifted Kerubim up in a big hug. "Thank you so much, Kerubim! You're the greatest!"

"No need to thank me." The old Ecaflip couldn't help but smile more, but was surprised once again as he was lifted into the air and placed on the back of the boy's head. "Easy Lumiere, I can walk on my own."

"No way, this is the least I can do. I'll carry you all the way to Bonta for everything you've done for me."

"Well that's nice of you… but you're going the wrong way."

* * *

_This is where my journey finally begins. With a new friend and a new name._

_Lumiere_


	2. Chapter 2: The God King

Chapter 2: The God King

_My name is Lumiere, I'm an Eliotrope. I don't really know what Eliotropes are but we can make portals which is really cool; I fell from the sky into a place called the World of Twelve, it's in this very world that I met the person who named me, an old Ecaflip cat man named Kerubim. Here we're taking a carriage with other travelers to his bazaar in a place called Bonta, the whole trip was exciting because Kerubim was telling me the story of how he got this cool gold card that lets him ride the carriage for free._

"And that Lumi, is how my gang and I created Bonta's first and safest travel system." The old Ecaflip finished, his tale getting the applause of all the other passengers along with the boy beside him. "As thanks, the town gave us these lifetime free pass to use the carriage whenever we want."

"Wow Kerubim, your adventures are the coolest! I wanna have one just as cool as that." Lumiere grinned. "And your gang sounds cool and funny! Does that um... Crocosec guy really betray people uncontrollably?"

"Now why would I lie about that? His dangerous habit put us in plenty of trouble, but would also come in handy at times." Kerubim said, he turned towards the window and pointed outside for the boy to see. "You might get to meet them Lumi, here we are in Bonta."

The Eliotrope grinned as he looked through the window to see the large city before him. The city of Bonta was a vast place of beauty, lush nature complimenting the buildings around them with birds flying in the sky. With excitement getting the better of him, Lumiere created a zapp and jumped through to land on the roof of the carriage. "Kerubim this is amazing! Bonta looks so beautiful!"

"Lumiere don't just go off on your own like that." The Ecaflip's warning didn't reach the boy as he already jumped off the carriage. The passengers watching in awe as he jumped from one zapp to the next, Kerubim frantically made his way out as the carriage finally stopped to catch up as fast as he could. "Lumi wait, you'll get lost. Lumiere!"

The Eliotrope jumped from one portal to another, his smile growing even larger as he looked at the city from above. He flung another zapp across the town and landed down the top of a nearby building. "There's so many people here, hey Kerubim can we... Kerubim?" Lumiere's excitement dwindled as he finally realized the old cat wasn't beside him. "Oops, I must've left him back at the carriage... that's not good. What do I do now?"

* * *

"Lumiere! Lumiere, where are you?" The Ecaflip ran frantically through 5th Bond Avenue, he searched desperately but couldn't find a trace of the Eliotrope around. He found the closest person and repeatedly asked. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy come by here? Has blue eyes?"

"Sorry, haven't seen him." Said an Osamodas.

"He's got pale white skin."

"I'm sorry." Replied a young Eniripsa.

"Wears a blue hat with ears?"

"Nope." Said an old Sadida.

"... Might be jumping through small zapps?" Kerubim's descriptions didn't help at all, and after a few more times of asking he found himself more lost than the person he was looking for. "Lumi, where have you gone… I'm getting too old for hide and seek."

* * *

"Mmm this is delicious." Lumiere said as he took another bite of the cheezy food in his hand with strange insect toppings on top. "This pizz'larva that old guy with the coins let me have sure is good... hm, I wonder if he was an Enutrof..?"

Lumi continued his walk through the town in stride, he wanted to find Kerubim as soon as possible but he kept finding himself entranced by the different things in Bonta; he walked through the alley eyes beaming with wonder and excitement at the different shops and buildings that he was unaware that he was becoming more and more lost. After taking a turn into another alley, he ate what was left of his food and noticed a strange set of arrows pointing in a direction. "Oooh, I wonder where these lead to?"

"Hey there traveler!" A sudden voice came from a shop a few feet away, the owner was a scaly green crocodile creature wearing what looked like a deli hat and an apron. "Are you a tourist? How would you like to try one of my sandwiches on the house?"

"On the house? Really?" Lumiere saw that the crocodile had already prepared one and was holding it out for him. He grinned and took the sandwich happily. "Thank you very much mister, I'm starving!"

"No need to thank me, I'm always happy to give my food to new customers." He said cheerfully. "So what brings you here to Bonta?"

"Oh I came here with a cat named Kerubim." He answered taking a bite of the new piece of food in his hands. "He and I met in a place called Astrub, we were going to his bazaar until we got separated."

"You know the boss?" The crocodile asked.

"The boss..?" Lumi's expression grew as high as the sky as he realized who exactly he was talking to and bounced about in excitement. "No way I know who you are! You're Crocosec, the great master of disguise! Kerubim told me about you and the rest of his old gang, you're like… super cool!"

"Aww shucks that's awfully sweet of you to say-uhh…" Crocosec took the compliment with stride, but he felt a sudden weight change as the Eliotrope latched onto his waist like a leech. "Mind telling me what you're doing down there?"

"Oh wow… your scales are so soft~" He cooed with glee as he nuzzled the thick green belly under Crocosec's apron. "I never thought scales could be soft like this. And warm too, I feel like I could snuggle this soft belly all day~."

"Hehehe, well you sure are an affectionate kid." Crocosec blushed. "Oh hey, if you want I can give you directions to Kerub's shop."

"For realsies? That be great!" Lumi cheered.

"Sure, just keep going straight from here and you take a left at the next corner." He told as he pointed down the street.

"Crocosec, are you lying to someone again?" Another male voice came from the opposite side of the alley as the two came across a modest little flower shop. An orange furred creature with thick white eyebrows was caring for a pot of flowers wearing his own apron above his shirt. It's ears poked above his eyebrows and his head fur was like the mane of a lion"You just can't help betraying someone can you?"

"W-What I'm telling the truth, you take a left like it's always been!" Crocosec proclaimed as sweat protruded down his cheek.

"I'm sorry about my friend." The creature apologized. "He's right about going straight, but you actually turn right towards Kerub's bazaar. Just follow the signs."

"Hey I know you... you're also a part of Kerubim's gang!" Lumiere zapped another portal and jumped in front of the florist with a smile. "You're Kanigroo, the one with the best nose for tracking!"

"Yes I am, I heard you talk before and it seems that Kerubim told you a lot about our-Oh!" Kanigroo's cheeks lit up in an orange shade of red as the Eliotrope wrapped his arms in the biggest hug he could, his snow white cheeks even nuzzling against his fur.

"Your fur is sooooo soft, it feels like a fluffy pillow made of even fluffier clouds~" He purred snuggling more against the creature's cheek. "So cushiony…. so snuggly… ahhh I think I'm in love~"

"O-Oh stop, you're just saying that." Kanigroo felt flattered by his words, so much that the blush on his face grew deeper. "You're quite the charmer young man, would you like a bouquet of flowers before you go?"

"Really? That would be great!" He jumped cheerfully but suddenly remembered that he didn't have money to buy things. "I'm sorry, but... I don't have any money to..."

"Think nothing of it, as a friend of Kerubim's it's on the house." Kanigroo assured him, he grabbed his best bouquet and handed them to Lumiere. "When you see the boss, tell him we said hi."

"Wow… I promise I will, thank you again!"Lumiere couldn't help but smile with the bouquet in his hands that he just ran off and jumped from one zapp portal to the next, leaving the two old friends watched him go surprised.

"Did he just make zapps out of his hands?" Crocosec asked.

"That certainly is an strange young man." Kanigroo smiled and returned to tending his flowers. "But if the boss knows him, then that means he must be special."

Lumiere continued walking through the alley as more signs directed him to where he would find Kerubim's famous bazaar. The arrows pointed further down the streets as less of them began to appear, though as he glanced in the direction of another corner he noticed a small group of large arrows pointing in the same direction; he moved faster in excitement, dashing to the next corner as he finally found his destination. The arrows ended, centered upon a large box like house with a round top built upon the the center between larger buildings, on the roof of the house was a large billboard of Kerubim.

"Alright, I finally found it!" Lumi grinned as he ran toward the front door. "Hm, I wonder if anyone is home right now?" He knocked on the door a few times but received no answer. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He knocked a few more times. "Hello? Hello hello? Hello hello hello hello?"

"Can't you see we're closed?" A voice answered from out of nowhere. "Get lost kid."

"Hello? Can I come inside?" He answered the voice with another couple of knocks, but as there was no other reply he decided to continue to call out to the voice knocking harder and harder on the door. "Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello-!?"

"I SAID WE'RE CLOSED!" The voice yelled revealing a circular red object above the door, it opened up to reveal a large demonic eye shooting daggers at him. "Are you deaf? I said get out of here!"

"Whoa, hey I know you… you're Luis!" Lumiere grinned. "Kerubim told me all about you, you're the Shushu that lives as his house."

"I don't live as his house, I live as my guardian's house." Luis scoffed, or at least sounded like he did without a face to show expressions. "That flea bitten bow meow is just my temporary keeper, and he always will be." His eye gazed down and watched as the Eliotrope grinned from cheek to cheek, practically bouncing on the tips of his toes. "Hey, enough with that face already! That smile is creeping me out…"

"But you're so cool, I never met a Shushu until yesterday and you actually possessed a whole house." Lumiere spoke with glee hopping ever so closer to the door. "You must be like the Shushu king! Are you the king? Was your guardian super strong? Where is your guardian? Are they friends of Kerubim? What's it look like inside of you?" He opened the door as wide as possible, but as he did the door slipped from his grasp and slammed itself closed. The front steps and the porch itself began to rattle as the sound of growling came from what he suspected was Luis.

"I said we're closed! Now get out of here kid!" The Shushu's voice sounding more threatening than before, Lumiere quickly stepped away from the door and silently walked back through the alley he came in. "Finally… I can get back to sleep."

Luis gave a yawning sound, closing his eye as he returned to his previous slumber. The inside of the home had become quiet and ordinary, but unknown to the Shushu residing a bluish light was shining above its livingroom. A zapp portal was floating just above a green arm chair, a pair of feet poked through the portal and soon a whole body fell through; Lumiere had landed onto the armchair stepping as quiet as possible onto the floor as to not wake up Luis.

"It worked…" Lumi whispered to himself, his quick thinking to throw a zapp portal as the door was open in an area it wouldn't be seen was perfect and got him inside the house. "So… this is Kerubim's house."

The young Eliotrope looked through the large home from its living room, all around him were items of old age and wonders. He could see a large sword on the back wall, a large red ruby could be seen from one of the shelves and right beside it was a brown spinning top with markings in the middle. Each item he saw made Lumiere's eyes sparkle even more, his hands twiddling about to touch each and every thing he saw.

"Sooooo cooool… must touch!" His hands were about to reach for the first thing he could see, but hunger soon began to take him once again. "But first… I think I'll find something to eat."

* * *

Meanwhile back in town, Kerubim's search for Lumiere became all for naught. Without a single clue to track him, all the Ecaflip could do was worry as he made his way home. "Where are you Lumiere?"

"Hey Boss!" Before the Ecaflip knew it, he was greeted by his old friend Crocosec. He was sitting and conversing with Kanigroo at his flower shop. "Was wondering when we'd see you, where've you been?"

"Oh… hello boys. I've just had a long day." He sighed. "Hey where's Tortue?"

"Oh he's on some business." Kanigroo replied. "Why so glum boss? What happened to your friend?"

"My friend?" Kerubim questioned.

"Yeah, the boy with the blue hat and made portals." Crocosec answered. "We just met him not too long ago."

"You saw Lumiere!?" Kerubim exclaimed. "W-What was he doing? He wasn't in trouble or anything was he?"

"Not unless being a cuddler is a crime now, right Kanigroo?" He nudged the Kaniger's arm making him blush violently. "He was all over him when he was here, and then he left after we told him where your house was."

"Oh thank goodness… he's at the shop then…" The Ecaflip's relief soon rose into a shocking exclamation, "He's at the shop!? That touchy feely whippersnapper is gonna destroy my home with all my treasures!" He high tailed it toward the bazaar as fast as he could. "Thanks again for the info boys!"

* * *

"Ooooh, what's this!" Lumiere zapped from one area of the house to the other, his hands picking out one treasure after another. "Oh what's that?" He zapped and grabbed a large golden axe. "So pretty… Oh!"

He wandered further into the house's attic to find even more items. Wondering what he could scrounge up, he jumped onto one of the shelves and opened a drawer to find a large hourglass device. "Ooooh, what does this do?" Lumi's curiosity caused him to turn the hourglass, the red sand falling downwards caused a surge of energy to envelope around the device and time began to rewind to when he first found it. "Ooooh, what does this do?" Time soon rewound again. "Ooooh, what does this do?" And again, "Ooooh, what does this do?" And again "Ooooh, what does this do?" And once more. "Ooooh, what does-ow!" He waved his hand as the jolt of pain coming from it brought an end to the repeating cycle of time. Lumiere was surprised to find that the sudden pain was coming from a strange creature, it was a small, pink and round like a little ball constantly nibbling at his hand until it noticed his gaze and jumped onto his leg.

"Grrrrr arf arf!" The creature growled, it knelt on it's small legs in a position similar to a dog ready to attack. But just looking at it, the Eliotrope couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Awwww, aren't you adorable." He raised his hand, hovering it over the cautious creature before slowly petting it on its head. The pink creature had instantly changed gears, rubbing its head against Lumi's hand as it gave a cheerful smile. It enjoyed his gentle petting until something had suddenly caught its attention, it quickly jumped from his leg and traversed downwards toward the living room. "Hey, where are you going?"

Excited to find such a cute creature, Lumiere followed it back through the living room. He stopped at the corner seeing the little thing jump towards the store entrance, hiding he watched as the door revealed a smallish figure. It was the same size as Kerubim if not an inch taller. He was wearing a light brown outfit under a blue sleeveless coat, the hood covered his face only revealing his eyes and a bit of his nose along with a strange pair of antennas on his head. The small creature hopped in joy, catching it in his hand the hooded man smiled and softly patted its head. "Hello Pupuce, have you been keeping guard of the house while I was gone?"

"Bark bark!" Pupuce it was called gave a happy bark before jumping off of its master's hand, it went toward the corner Lumiere resided in and bit at his pants pulling him just enough to show a bit of fabric to the man watching.

"Who's there?" The hooded man called out, he stared at the corner for a few minutes until the intruder finally appeared. His eyes widened as he saw Lumiere, the boy twiddling his thumbs nervously as they saw each other. "A… An Eliatrope?"

"Eli-O-trope, not a Eliatrope!" Lumiere answered him. "I'm an Eliotrope, but who are you?"

"I should be asking you that, since this is my home." The hooded man replied. "You called yourself an Eliotrope correct? Tell me, do you know of someone named Yugo?"

"Yugo… no I… I..." A sudden jolt hit Lumiere's head, flashes of pictures went through his mind causing a pulsing migraine. "Yugo… Yugo… who is… he?"

"The king of the Eliatropes." He answered.

"The king? The king… king…. Ngnaaaaa!" The migraines grew stronger, the intense pain brought Lumiere to his knees until it was too much for him to handle. He fell to the floor eyes closing in unconsciousness.

* * *

_I saw flashes._

_Images went through my mind… or was it memories? All of it was just confusing, but I somehow understood them._

_I saw a man, he was wearing a blue robe and a hat just like mines… most of the hood covered his face showing only a long grey beard. But I did see what was behind him._

_A dragon. A giant white dragon stood behind him proudly._

_This man… I called out to him… the words coming out of my mouth…_

_God King…_

* * *

"God… King…" Lumiere spoke in his slumber, his eyes stirred themselves opened as he found himself at the living room table. He rose up to find a glass of milk in front of him, and on the opposite sides sat Kerubim who looked oddly irritated and the same hooded figure from before.

"Good evening Lumiere, you slept for quite a while." The hooded man greeted. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Joris. I'm an ambassador to the king of Bonta, I live here with Kerubim… you two have already met I see."

"Um… yes we have, right Kerubim?" He looked back to the old Ecaflip who was glaring at him angrily. "Huh? What's wrong, did something happen while I was out?"

**"Don't act like you don't know!"** Kerubim growled. **"Everything, you ate everything in our fridge! I even had a plate with a big snapper just for me when I came home and you ate it…"**

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was really big and tasty too. It had such a savory flavor that I can taste it even now-aahharr." Lumiere's sentence became garbled as his cheek was pulled by the old Ecaflip.

"You naughty little glutton, you should never eat anything that's not yours without permission!" Kerubim told tearfully as he pulled harder. "My precious snapper… it was so beautiful and had just the right amount of fat on it. I was going to eat and savor it perfectly… my dream is all gone because of you!"

"Keke calm down, it's not the end of the world." Joris chuckled watching how he lectured the Eliotrope like a father. "As much as this reminds me of when you used to raise me, please let go so I can speak to him."

"Whart wid yod wanna tawlk abwout?" Lumi gargled out before Kerubim released his cheek. "Is it important?"

"Indeed it is, you called yourself an Eliotrope correct?" He asked getting a nod in reply. "I see… have you ever met any others of your kind?"

"Others? You mean there are other Eliotropes out there like me?" Lumiere jumped to his feet in surprise, he never even thought that there could be others like him

"That I can not answer, but there have been rumors in the World of Twelve." Joris explained. "People wearing the same attire you wear, with the ability to create portals appearing in several towns. All of them have said the same thing, that they are the Eliotropes and that they search for the same thing… their God King."

"God… King…" The images of the old man came into his mind once more. "The old bearded man… in a blue robe and hat like mines… and a giant white dragon..."

"You are referring to Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai, though now they're much younger." Joris told. "This is interesting though… you're the first that has said anything describing this God King of yours. What makes it strange is that you're describing the Eliatrope king Yugo… perhaps…"

"You don't think they're the same person do you, Jojo?" Kerubim questioned.

"I'm not sure, but the king of Bonta has asked me to look into it." He replied. "I was asked to be his emissary for a meeting with the Sadida Kingdom, the rumors of the Eliotropes first originated there. The king has information that might help shed more light on this mystery."

The room fell quiet as the three sat in thought, the one most in thought was Lumiere. Being told he wasn't the only one in this situation felt relieving, but now this new information of a God King left him curious; it began to run around in his mind until he asked Joris. "Joris, will… will the Eliatrope named Yugo be there? I mean at the Sadida Kingdom?"

"I can't be certain, perhaps he could though." Joris answered. "The princess of the Sadidas is a very good friend of Yugo's, there could be a chance that he might join in the meeting."

"Hm… I see." Lumiere stood up to his feet and slowly paced around the table, the others watched a bit concerned for what he could possibly be thinking. He held his hands to his head, his body twisted and contorted in a strange position that made both viewers next to him look with confused expressions. "Nyaaaah, so much stuff is confusing! I feel like my head is running all around in circles and now my whole body is doing twists because of it."

"I think that's because you're the one twisting like that." Kerubim chuckled. "There's no reason to be so focused on it Lumiere, why not relax and take one thing at a time?"

"But just thinking about it has me so… excited!" He jumped untwisting himself with a huge grin on his face. "It feels like a real adventure is out there, and I wanna go out and have it! Mr. Joris, um I'm not sure but do you think I could go to the Adidas kingdom to ask about the rumors?"

"What!?" Kerubim exclaimed.

"They're called Sadidas actually… is that what you really want to do?" Joris asked. "There is a chance Yugo might not be there."

"But the princess might know where he is right? And then I can just go wherever way she leads me it's perfect!" Lumi threw a zapp portal and jumped at the front of the shop's door. "I've made up my mind! I'm gonna go and have my first adventure!"

"W-Wait, Lumiere don't just go off like that!" Kerubim called out but was too late as the door opened and closed a second afterwards. He sighed and took a drink of his glass of milk before looking back towards Joris. "Papa, was it right to let him go like that?"

"He wants to figure out the mystery for himself Keke, as such it's only right to allow him to figure it out on his own." Joris explained. "Let him have his adventure, it's not as if he's a child after all."

"That might not be true." His ear twitched as he responded. "It was only a day since I've met Lumiere, but from traveling here with him I can tell you that he's a purely innocent child in a teenager's body… even though he is a bit of a glutton."

"You truly seem to worry about him." Joris couldn't help but smile.

"W-Well the boy is a bit naive about the world… in fact he's oblivious about everything in the World of Twelve." Kerubim nervously stuttered. "I doubt he could really find his way to the Sadidas much less out of the city."

"Will you go with him then? If you feel that worried about him then you should make sure he doesn't get in trouble." He stood up as he told the Ecaflip and walked toward the stairs. "It might be a little hard since you retired, but you're still an adventurer right Kerubim? Even I can tell you're excited about it, just be sure to be careful."

With Joris going upstairs, Kerubim smiled as he saw through the hooded man's ruse. Without a moment to lose, he rummaged through the many items in his home and placed them inside his haven bags to prepare for the trip. Hoping to catch Lumiere before he left Bonta he hurried out of the door, but was surprised when he saw the very Eliotrope sitting by the front steps. "Lumiere? Why are you still here?"

"Oh Kerubim, hi there." Lumi replied. "I kind of realized something that was important… I actually don't know where the Sadida kingdom is. Or… where anything is…"

"Oh Lumi…" Kerubim smiled as he sat beside the young Eliotrope, patting his arm assuringly he replied. "If you need help to find it, I'd be happy to help you. I've been thinking… perhaps I should try and get back into adventuring. I could use some new treasures for my shop after all, and show all those whippersnappers that Kerbim Crepin is still the greatest adventurer in the World of Twelve!"

"Yeah! Let's show them all, it's adventure time!" He cheered to the top of his lungs.

"Will you idiots just leave already so I can get back to sleep!?" Luis hissed out at them, literally kicking them off with the steps of the house.

"Hehehe, thank you for having me in your house Luis." Lumiere laughed and ran through the street hand and hand with Kerubim. "Come on let's go let's go! The adventure is waiting for us!"

_My first adventure, I can't wait to start with Kerubim by my side!_

* * *

Author's Note: This took a while due to doing other stuff, but I'm glad I've gotten so many people who liked the story's first chapter.

Though I don't name them I did use the treasures that Kerubim obtained over his life. Like the Hellish Hourglass that rewinds time, the large red ruby that creates the crackler and the dream mixer too.

I hope you all read and review, please enjoy more of Lumiere's adventure with Kerubim :3


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Pig's Dungeon

Chapter 3: The Dragon Pig's Dungeon

The sun shined above the sky, its rays bouncing off the trees and onto the old Ecaflip's head. The warm feeling on his fur stirred Kerubim from his slumber, his body arched and stretched like any other feline to welcome the day.

"Meow~ I almost forgot how sleeping under the stars was like." He yawned scratching an itch from his back. It was their third day adventuring, the Sadida Kingdom wasn't far off but the old Ecaflip was always stopped by his companion's need to see all the things in the World of Twelve. And speaking of the Eliotrope, "Lumi? Lumiere, where are you? Oh not again... he better not a have found another Gobball farm."

The young Eliotrope was always going elsewhere, his excitement for everything around them would lead to several detours involving Lumiere asking what certain creatures or objects were and Kerubim being his reluctant teacher of the world. It wasn't as if he hated it though.

The sound of splashing perked up his ears, it came from a few inches away. Kerubim had decided last night to camp out near a lake with a waterfall for easy drinking water, Lumiere had to have went there for a drink he thought.

He made his way through the bushes towards the lake he expected Lumiere to be, but the old Ecaflip's eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. By the waterfall stood a slender bodied woman; her bare skin as white as snow with long blue hair that stopped down the middle of her back, Her body seemed to almost glisten from the water pooling over her, Kerubim only gawking more in disbelief as he noticed a pair of small dragon wings with a blue glow made entirely of wakfu sticking from the woman's head.

"Great Ecaflip…" He stared a minute longer in awe at the beautiful sight before slapping himself. "No, no I shouldn't keep looking… a beautiful young lady s-shouldn't even be bathing in an open place like this… and my sweet Lou is the only one for me." Reminding himself of his dear sweetheart steeled Kerubim's resolve, he took a deep breath and called out to the woman before him. "Excuse me young lady! It's unsafe to bathe in such an open area, I would recommend you quickly finish and clothe yourself as soon as possible." The woman heard his voice, completely unaware of him the entire time until he had spoken she slowly turned around. "P-Please young miss, you don't need to turn around to thank me. At least let me leave so you can have…"

Kerubim's words soon fell flat as the woman revealed herself to him, though it was not as he thought. The slender, feminine body belonged to that of a male, one who after brushing the hair over his eyes was someone the Ecaflip knew all too well. "Oh Kerubim, it's you! Did you want to wash up too?"

* * *

"Kerubim? Hey Kerubim! Come on won't you talk to me?" Lumiere hastily followed behind the annoyed Ecaflip, after being found bathing by him they were back to traveling with a rather awkward silence. "Kerubim? Um… is everything alright? Kerubim? Kerubim?"

The old Ecaflip ignored him, continuing forward without ever looking back. "Kerubim?" The young Eliotrope's voice was right next to him, his head literally floating beside him through the use of a zapp portal. "Kerubim? Come on say something. Kerubim? Kerubim! Kerubim! Kerubim Kerubim Keru-brimamab!?"

"I can hear you Lumiere, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset." He finally answered while pulling the boy's cheek.

"Ow! What did I do though?" Lumi asked pulling his head from the portal. "Is it because I went to bathe without you? I said sorry earlier, please don't be mad."

Kerubim sighed softly smiling to himself. "I'm not mad Lumi, I'm just a bit surprised by what I saw."

"Oh you mean the wings on my head? Aren't they cool?" Lumiere removed his hat revealing the wings once more, his hair blowing in the fresh breeze as if on cue to show how different he looked without his hat. "Do you think all Eliotropes have them? Do you think Eliatropes have them too? Oh! Do you think I can fly with them?"

"One question at a time Lumiere, always so eager to learn." Kerubim chuckled proudly at that. "Those are answers you can find out later on... though I doubt you could fly with those little wings."

"Kerubim you're mean to say that, I bet I could fly!" Lumi proclaimed.

"Hehehe, you really shouldn't make a bet with the luckiest Ecaflip in... the..." Kerubim turned around to see the Eliotrope brushing the bangs from his eyes, his words fell short as the blue locks blew in the breeze revealing the same beautiful visage from the waterfall.

"Kerubim? How come you're staring at me like that?" He asked noticing his companion's gaze but oblivious to what it was for. "I-I'm sorry, if it's about the big snapper in your bag I'm sorry for eating it without permission."

"You did what!?" Furious yet again, the old Ecaflip grabbed at Lumi's cheeks giving each a painful pull. "You naughty little glutton, that's the last snapper I had! This is for eating what's not yours!"

"I'm sowwy I'm sowwy!" He pleaded as his words were slurred, Kerubim only pulling his cheeks harder. "Owie! Pwease stop pulling my cheeks!"

"And that's for teasing an old man with such a girlish face!" Kerubim's growls slowly withered as the sound of yelling echoed far off through the trees. "Hm? That sounded familiar… could it be what I think it is?"

"Can I hawe my chweeks now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in an open part of the forest stood a large wooden tavern. Several adventurers sat at their own tables, regaling their own adventures with each other or discussing new dungeon quests with their party members.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doin?" A male Cra asked to a Pandawa.

"Oh hey, not much just relaxing and enjoying my drink here." The Pandawa answered.

"Cool cool, you uhh... you wanna know what I did today?"

"Well sure but your tone kinda sounds like you're..."

"I was fighting goddamn Sheeptar!" He cut off the panda in a fit of rage. "Oh it was great, you should've been there! It was climbing the walls, spitting acid!"

"Are you still talking about a Gobball, and not some fluffy alien?" Pandawa asked.

"It's a really stupid boss!"

"Yeah especially with that name." He chuckled. "Still it couldn't be that stupid if it beat seven of your guys."

The Cra sighed disappointedly. "Twelve now… actually…"

The rest of the patron's attention soon turned to the front entrance, the door open to show Kerubim and Lumiere entering the tavern. An awkward silence ran through until a voice finally called out. "Well well, if it isn't Kerubim Crepin!"

The voice came from the bartender to the left, a large wolf creature cleaning off one of his mugs with a white rag. "Hey boys, say hello to one of the greatest adventurers in the World of Twelve!"

The patrons cheered in joy, raising their glasses to the old Ecaflip as he made his way to the bartender. "Renald! It's been so long! Been awhile since I've seen the only Boowolf I've ever liked."

"It's also been a while since I saw the only Ecaflip who didn't try taking my money in a game of cards. So tell me Keke..." Renald pointed to his arm which was currently being smothered by the young Eliotrope. "Why is your friend here cuddling my arm like a love sick Bow Wow?"

"Ahh~ it's really super soft. I can't help loving it!" Lumi cooed snuggling the wolf's arm more until the old Ecaflip pulled him back by the cheek. "Owie! That really hurts!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lumiere is rather affectionate." Kerubim apologized.

"Lumiere huh? You guys here to bet on today's eating contest?" Renald asked, seeing the confused looks on their faces he continued. "Every year I get this little eating contest going with the winner getting a prize of their choosing. Right now the reigning champion is this Iop with a bottomless stomach, so what do ya say? Wanna make a bet on him?"

"O-Oh no, I haven't made a bet in years. Even if it's with friends I don't think I should…" The old Ecaflip cut his sentence short before looking back at the young Eliotrope whose cheek he was still pulling. He grinned widely. '_Well, what's the harm in making one little bet… especially one so easy.'_

"Ladies and Gentleman, this years contest is gonna be one heck of a doozy!" Renald announced to the audience, he gestured toward a large musclegut of a Iop currently flexing his muscles for the crowd. "In this corner we have our reigning champion, the Iop God of food, the iron stomach that doesn't quit. Give it up for Hugh Jaxman!" He then turned to present Lumiere to the crowd. "And here we have our newcomer, a boy who a good friend of mines says literally has a zapp portal in his stomach. Let's give a round of applause for Lumiere!" The wolf then gestured to the large amount of food spread along the long table the two contestants sat across from. "You all know the rules, first one to finish their half of food first is the winner."

"I can really eat it all, Kerubim?" Lumiere asked.

"That's right Lumi, eat all you want." Kerubim grinned.

"Ready? EAT!"

Jaxman was the first to start, he roused the crowd by piling a bunch of food into one plate. He lifted it all with immense strength and scarfed it down into his mouth, the Iop finished looking for cheers but was surprised to see that the crowd was completely dumbstruck. "Hey, what's with all the looks?" Jaxman's question was soon answered as he noticed Lumiere, the Eliotrope sitting on the table and eating the last bit of food that was left.

"Hm? Oh um, did you want some too?" Lumiere asked.

"What a devastation, it looks like the zapp stomach was no joke!" Renald announced as he grabbed Lumi's arm and lifted it in the air. "And the new winner of this year's eating contest is Lumiere!"

The crowd cheered though most were in an uproar; in a 100 to 1 bet for the Eliotrope to lose only one person made the bet for him to win, Kerubim's grin never fell for a second as a huge bag of Kamas was presented to him.

"So as the rules apply, what would you like as your reward Lumiere?" Renald asked.

"A reward? Hm..." Lumiere smiled as the first thought came to mind. "I'd like to eat more food!"

The crowd laughed hysterically at boy's answer, cheering and drinking more until a loud slam came from the door. A tall man appeared, his muscular build showing through his whole outfit. A blue shirt with torn sleeves wrapped by a large belt that also held his pants, a sword and shield resting on his back, his long blonde hair blowing in a glittering shine. The crowd watched as the Ecaflip entered, brushing his hair up with his hand showing a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ah, I was hoping to find a place to relax before I continued onwards." The Ecaflip grinned with every word he spoke. "Worry not fellow adventurers, I'm only here for food and drink then I'll be right on my way toward yet another adventure."

"Hm? Whoshe that?" Lumiere gargled with food in his mouth, his voice catching the attention of the muscular Ecaflip in front of them.

"Well good day to you my dear, I didn't expect such a lovely young woman such as yourself to be in a place like this." The Ecaflip stood before the young Eliotrope, taking his hand in his own. "Ah but it is impossible not to have met, it's only fate that I, Bob from Bonta, would meet such a beautiful young lady."

"Is there a lady here?" Lumiere asked confusedly. "Excuse me sir, but I don't see any ladies, it's just us guys here."

"Hahaha, a very good joke to pull." He laughed clearly pretending that he wasn't fooled. "Clearly I, Bob from Bonta could tell you were a man at first glance. I just found it more fun to enjoy the joke." Bob coughed shaking the awkwardness off. "Now then, I'd like to have the best drink here before I take off to conquer the most dangerous dungeon here."

"What's the most dangerous dungeon?" Lumi asked.

"Hm, if I remember right that would be…" Kerubim pondered as the thought came to mind. "Ah that's right, one of the highest level dungeons near here would have to be the dungeon of the Dragon Pig."

"Dragon Pig? Like a Dragon… that's a pig?"

"A true and worthy challenge for I, Bob from Bonta to conquer!" Bob boasted himself even more. "I could imagine it now… the perilous traps, the dangerous enemies, the rare and exquisite treasures to obtain. Finally, it will end with the greatest battle between me and the Dragon Pig itself."

"Oh! I wanna go, I wanna do it!" Lumiere exclaimed jumping wildly in excitement. "Kerubim let's do the Dragon Pig's dungeon! Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Lumi calm down, don't forget why we're on this adventure." Kerubim reminded. "We have to hurry to the Sadida Kingdom, we can't keep the king waiting."

"But it's a dungeon... and my first dungeon too!" Lumi pouted. "Please can't we go? I promise to be good the rest of the trip."

The old Ecaflip knew that he wouldn't stop asking until he said yes, but before Kerubim could answer a very boisterous laugh could be heard from Bob. "It's best to listen to him young man. A dungeon as dangerous as this? It's unsafe for children and elderly like yourselves."

Kerubim hated to admit it, but he knew Bob was right. Sure in any cases he was sure to be prepared, though there was always the chance his old age could be a hindrance; Lumiere was already a handful to begin with, he probably wouldn't even last with him in such a dangerous dungeon.

"You shouldn't doubt someone for their age." Lumiere stood in response. "If he's old that means he has years of skills and experience. Kerubim could beat the dungeon all by himself if he wanted."

"Hahaha, a very childish response." Bob laughed. "And what makes you think an old man like him could conquer such a dangerous dungeon?"

"That's easy, because Kerubim is the greatest adventurer ever!" He answered without a moment's hesitation, the same grin still plastered on his face.

"Lumiere…" Kerub felt touched as the Eliotrope stood up for him.

"Come now, that can't be a good enough reason."

"Is so!"

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So times infinity! I win!"

Several snickers came from around the tavern, the old Ecaflip joining in as he watched Lumiere continue to stand up for him. Having enough of watching them argue, he stood to his feet with a confident tone. "Lumi is absolutely right. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm still not the greatest adventurer in the world! And if that doesn't give you enough proof, then I'll bet that I can conquer the dungeon by noon tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you tell him Keke!" Renald cheered along with the rest of the tavern patrons, Bob on the other hand began laugh even more.

"Hahaha! Well if it's a bet then what kind of Ecaflip am I to refuse, you're on old man." He grinned brushing his hair yet again. "I hope you have enough luck on your hands, an elderly by yourself will have a very hard time."

"Oh I'm not gonna be alone, isn't that right Lumiere?" Kerub's voice surprised the Eliotrope for a moment before he could even respond. "You wanted this to be your first dungeon right? So let's get going."

"YEAH!" Lumiere raised his hand in joy, but just as he did his hands began to glow in blue energy that then unleashed a beam of energy that bursted through the ceiling. Everyone looked at him in shock and amazement, while Lumi himself just grinned with glee. "Coooooool…."

"A-Alright, I think it's time for us to go." The old Ecaflip grabbed the boy and ran out as fast as he could.

"Kerubim, Kerubim did you see that? Did you see what I did?" The Eliotrope was jumping circles around the feline with glee as they stopped between a pair of tall trees. "Energy beams! I shot an energy beam from my hands! What was it? It was like boom! No no more like pew! No wait blzzzat! Or u-um… Bazinga! Is that an energy beam sound? Does it make a good beam sound or would it be something else like-!?"

"Lumi calm down! I'm trying to find the way to the dungeon." Kerubim grabbed the dice around his neck and threw them to the ground. The roll stopped giving him a six and a four. "Ten… which means the entrance to the dungeon should be East from here."

"How can you tell just from your dice?" Lumi asked with his interest now to the Ecaflip.

"Ecaflip's can find where they're going through cards or coins, but a professional adventurer can find their way with just a set of dice." He answered as he placed them back around his neck. "I may be a bit rusty, but my luck in directions still hasn't changed. Now follow me this way Lumi, and I'll tell you about the wakfu along the way."

"Wakfu?"

"The energy you created my boy, Wakfu is the energy that all living things in the World of Twelve have." Kerub explained as they continued to walk. "Many of the races have learned how to use the Wakfu in them for certain kinds of magic, Cra create magic arrows, the Sadida manipulate nature around them, and Eniripsa use healing magic."

"Wow… so that was wakfu." Lumiere looked as the palms in his hands emitted a bluish glow. "Can other Eliotropes make energy beams too?"

"I would believe so, your kind is like the Eliatropes after all." He answered. "It's said that their goddess Eliatrope and her dragon sibling created the world with wakfu. The Eliatrope race were masters of wakfu, they were the reason we have zapp portals to travel with."

"You're really smart Kerubim, it's so cool you know this stuff." Lumi's praise was cut off shortly after he noticed something far off in the distance. "Hey look! There's something over there!"

The two continued toward that very direction, soon stopping as they stood before an arc shaped stone door. Engraved along the sides were a group of pig like creatures with wings, a large humanoid like pig enjoying games and food along with the smaller pigs. The front of the door held a golden device under the stone carving of an angry looking pig. "The big one, is that the Dragon Pig?"

"That it is, he's a very powerful creature so don't let the playful expression fool you." It had been years since Kerubim had ventured into a dangerous dungeon such as this, and if he was going to do this he had to make sure everything would go with no problems. "Lumiere, before we go in I want to make sure you'll listen to everything I say. As the veteran adventurer I know how dungeons such as this one work, so I want you to follow my lead. No playing around, and no...!?" Turning his attention to the Eliotrope, Kerubim found that he had already left his side and already messing with the door. "Getting distracted..."

"Hello? Mr. Dragon Pig? You have two adventurers ready to come in your dungeon!" He shouted at the door with glee.

"Lumiere, a boss won't just open his dungeon so easily. Usually you'd need a dungeon key or sometimes..." The door suddenly began to shake, its markings glowed as it rose upwards revealing a large tunnel to the two. "Sometimes they... just open up for fun. W-Well then, before we go did you hear what I said before?"

"Yeppers, I'll follow your lead and listen to your instructions Kerubim." Lumi answered.

"Good, then let's go." Taking the first step, Kerubim lead the Eliotrope into the caverns. The glow of several strange mushrooms illuminating their way until they could see the lights of several torches along the walls. Paintings could be seen along them, more of the Dragon Pig playing with smaller pigs, eating different delicacies in merriment.

"Hehehe, he looks so cute in these pictures." Lumiere's sudden statement was a surprise.

"Lumi my boy, your tastes is as strange as most people I know." The old Ecaflip chuckled, as they continued in the cavern he soon noticed a large stone tablet beside another passageway. "Ah here we are, I was hoping there would be a map here."

"Why does it have all of those weird pictures though?" He asked reading intently.

"Those stand for the different types of puzzles and traps." Kerub pointed to the first picture of a puff of smoke then tracing along to the rest. "A smoke trap, then a puzzle themed after those tails, more traps, a mid boss and then the final chamber where the Dragon Pig awaits."

"All those things sound really cool, where do we start first?" Lumi's gaze turned to the next passage as a thick green gas blew from inside. "Come on let's go!"

"Remember what I said Lumiere." He quickly halted Lumi before he could move. "We have to be careful in this trap, it could be poisonous gas. It can kill us in an instant, or could even transform us into other creatures."

"Really… ok Kerubim, how do we get pass it then?"

The old Ecaflip showed him, he breathed in a large amount of air and held it in before entering the tunnel. Lumiere quickly followed taking a deep breath as well, he saw how the gas that was blowing over them was being shot from stone figures in the shape of a pigs butt. Lumi wished he could laugh at how silly they looked, he kept his focus on holding his air as the gas grew prominently thicker.

_'It's hard to see where I'm going, I can't even see Kerubim anymore...'_ Lumiere thought. He squinted his vision as hard as he could to find the old Ecaflip when he noticed a slumped figure through the smoke. Desperately waving the gas away with his hands, he was shocked to find that the figure was Kerubim. "Keru-!?"

Lumiere quickly covered his mouth, the gas shooting out even more as he helped the struggling Ecaflip back to his feet. He saw how Kerubim was struggling to hold his breath, and Lumiere having lost the air he previously had was desperate for air._ 'What do I do? Holding Kerubim, I won't be fast enough to get out of here.'_ Lumi's struggled with his thoughts, but he eventually came up with one idea that could save them both. _'It's the only way… I'll apologize later!'_

Picking the old Ecaflip up and gesturing him to hold onto his back, Lumiere quickly summoned and jumped from one zapp portal to another through the cavern. He flung the portals faster, increasing the speed he jumped from them with each portal. _'Faster.'_ Lumi was struggling with his need to breathe as the gas shot out even more. _'Faster faster faster.'_ He threw more portals from his hand, his speed increasing as the zapps appeared in front of him. _'Almost there! Faster! Faster! Faster! FASTER!'_ All that could be seen was a bolt of blue light flying through cavern until it finally escaped, the sudden speed made the Eliotrope stopped for only a minute and the two tumbled to the floor gasping for fresh clean air.

"Ahh… that… was… so…" Lumi stopped mid sentence when he looked back to Kerubim pushing at his back with a loud cracking sound. "Kerubim! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Please tell me you're not ok!"

"Ugh… I-I'm… fine Lumi…" Kerubim groggily stood to his feet, his fur still green from being through so many zapps. "Please just give me… a little time to rest."

"Okay… so did you see what I did!?" His energy somehow returned in an instant as he jumped around with glee. "We were going so fast, the zapps were just passing through us! It was like super speed, going zoom! Nonono, ZAP! Yeah it was totally zap!"

"That was something special… though I don't think I'll join you if you decide to do it again." The old Ecaflip sighed at how excited the boy could be even after what they went through. "Still that was a smart idea Lumiere, you saved us back there."

"Hehehe I was just worried about you that's all, I'm glad you're not hurt." Lumiere's concern was sweet, but it also made Kerubim disheartened at the thought that he was slowing them down.

"Lumi, I think I'll stay inside the haven bags until we reach the end." He told.

"Huh? How come though?" Lumi asked.

"We made it past one trap but who's to say that the others will be easy?" Kerub sighed as he faced the facts. "I'm not as young as I used to be, I could get us in more trouble. I had something just in case but I didn't expect that we would..."

"Why Kerubim? Aren't you having fun with me?"

"You thought **that** was fun?" The response was definitely a surprise to the old Ecaflip.

"Yeah! I know that I couldn't but I totally wanted to laugh when I saw the pig buts farting at us, it was the funnest thing I've ever done since we've started this adventure. I was really scared when I saw you on the floor like that, but I'm happy you're all better now." Lumiere smiled as he grabbed Kerub's paw. "You can't give up now after one trap, it's all part of the fun of dungeons right? Come on, just one more please?"

Kerubim just couldn't help smiling back at the Eliotrope, as if he could say no to a face like that. "Alright Lumi, I'll try just one more ."

"Yay! Then let's go!" Not even waiting for him, Lumiere picked up and carried Kerubim through the passageway into the next room. A long hallway with stone floor tiles and mirrors along the walls. "See Kerubim? This one is easy."

"Don't let it fool you Lumiere, just look at the mirrors." Kerubim pointed toward the walls, a reflection of the ground showed several symbols of pig snouts over the tiles that changed position each second. "This is a puzzle, a very simple one but if we're not careful we could set off a trap."

Lumiere nodded as put the old Ecaflip back on his feet. "How do we get across then? I could teleport us maybe."

"No need for that, just follow my lead." Kerubim jumped towards the closest tile with a symbol and continued to the next. "Jump and make sure you stand on a tile with a symbol, and be careful it doesn't change on you."

Lumiere quickly followed, jumping from one symbol tile to the next with Kerubim leading the way. He focused on the mirror, watching as the symbols changed to match them with his jumps. "Hehehe, this is just like a game."

"Watch where you step!" Kerub warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna mess-!?" That split second he was distracted, Lumiere's foot on a blank tile causing it to sink further into the floor and the room to shake. "Up? Hahaha-whoops?"

"Lumi look out!" Kerubim shouted as he saw the mirror beside the Eliotrope open up to release a pair of stone screws. Lumiere dodged just in time but more began to spring out from the walls. "Quickly, to the exit!" The old Ecaflip flip ran as fast as he could with Eliotrope behind, the two jumping and ducking over more screws that sprung from the walls. "Didn't I tell you to watch where you step!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I guess I was having too much-jump!?" The two jumped just in time as more screws sprung out in front of them, rolling right out into the exit just as the screws closed it off. "Whew, that was really close… hey Kerubim, wasn't-owww!"

"Didn't I tell you to look where you were stepping? You could've gotten us killed!" Kerubim pulled the Eliotrope's cheek until he could see the red mark he was making. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"... I-I was trying to say before that I guess I was having too much fun to realize the trap."

Kerubim grew angrier, his fur growing even more riled and his eyes a violent shade of red. Lumiere was terrified until he could hear the sound of snickering, the old Ecaflip had calmed down and started laughing hysterically. The Eliotrope could see the smile on his face growing wider, and soon he began to laugh as well. "Hahahahaha, this is a pretty crazy dungeon."

"You think this is crazy? Try going through the dungeon of a mad Xelor and reaching the top only to have time start you over from the beginning." Kerubim laughed at the sudden memory. "Or even a maze where you run from a dangerous guard only to face an even more dangerous octopus." While the two got to their feet to continue onwards, the Ecaflip suddenly felt his worry slip away. "What was I thinking? Something like this would ever make me worry about being old in the past."

"Yeah, but just like you said you are older than you used to be." Lumi reminded him. "Maybe you should be more careful?"

"That may be true my boy, but Kerubim Crepin is one who never shirks from an adventure." Kerubim winked. "And it's about time I showed you just how much of a great adventurer I am. Onward Lumiere, greatness awaits us!"

* * *

_Kerubim looked so cute when he was confident, maybe it's because he was old? Hehehe, or I guess it's just me thinking he's adorable. Still though, I've never seen him look so energetic since we started this._

_We jumped over the large bottomless gaps together, ran away from a giant boulder… we actually jumped and ran on top of it which was awesome! We dodged being pierced by arrows, and even being smashed by stones shaped like pig hooves._

_This was Kerubim Crepin, one of… and still is, the greatest adventurer in the World of Twelve_

* * *

Soon the two entered into a large room, empty except for a dark figure standing in front of them. The light showing what appeared to be a machine in the shape of a pig, with large powerful hands and a size that dwarfed the two adventurers together.

"Here we have the midboss, or a sub boss if you would prefer." Kerubim explained as he rummaged through his bag. "Most dungeons have these as the second strongest enemy before the final boss. Which would mean…"

"That if we beat this guy we'll finally meet the Dragon Pig!" Lumiere exclaimed with glee.

"That's right Lumiere, and I have just the thing to make this quick." As the Pig robot began to activate, the old Ecaflip pulled out a pair of cards enveloped in fire. "I had these back in my days as a police officer, and I always took care of criminals with a royal straight flush!" Kerubim threw his hand of cards, the flames spinning like wheels as they hit the Pig Bot in a mighty explosion. The flying debris of mechanical parts flying around the room was all that was left of it.

"Wow Kerubim, that was so awesome!" He jumped wildly with joy at the sight of the flames. "I want a turn, can I use the cards? Can I? Please? Pretty please?"

"Another time Lumi, now it's time we finish this." Kerub pointed through the smoke and to the large door awaiting them. "The final boss is waiting for us."

"Final Boss~!" Just saying the word made Lumi squeal in delight, following his companions lead the two opened the door. The scent of stew waft from the door, it was a strange scent to come from a dungeon but was then added by a large squealing sound reminiscent of a pig. "Hey Kerubim, what happens once we beat the final boss anyway?"

"Ah whatever we want my boy, that's the rule of every dungeon." Kerubim whispered. "When defeated, the boss of the dungeon must grant the wish of the victor. Giving their treasure and other valuables away, you could ask for whatever you want. Now let's continue."

Keeping that thought in mind, Lumiere followed behind the old Ecaflip through the large room before them. The first thing they could see was a large boiling pot of stew which was cooking in the middle of the room, and right behind it sat a large creature. A pig tusks poking from its mouth that sat upon its throne like a human, it wore a black kimono, it's chest area opened enough to show three black marks tattooed on its belly with a red beaded necklace around its fat neck, and white bandages wrapped around its hooved hands.

"Dragon Pig, we're here to challenge you in honorable combat!" Kerubim's proclamation rung in the Dragon Pig's ears, it rose off its chair and using the small wings on its back it flew in the air for a few seconds and landed right beside the pot. A loud squee in the sound of a powerful roar echoed out through the room before the Dragon Pig threw the pot out of his way. "Now Lumi, you and I will work together on this one. I'll run while throwing more cards at him, you throw your portals at the right time and then…"

"Kerubim, I want to do this by myself."

"And then we-what? You want to do it on your own?" Kerub questioned. "Lumiere, the Dragon Pig is a powerful boss. You're just a beginner, y-you'll get destroyed."

"It's ok Kerubim! I'm not afraid, I'm beaming with excitement!" Lumi's chest puffed out with confidence and reckless abandon. "Please can I do it? I wanna be just as great of an adventurer as you! I know I can do it pretty please?"

"Lumiere…" Kerubim couldn't help worrying for some reason. The Eliotrope did show new abilities that could help in a fight, but the old Ecaflip just didn't have it in him to let him fight. "Will you promise to be careful? You have to take this fight serious understand?"

"Yes sir! I promise to be serious." Lumi nodded, assuring the old cat if only a little.

"Alright. Then you go and do your best."

"Wahoo!" Lumi jumped for joy after Kerub agreed, jumping into a zapp and standing face to face with the final boss before them. "Hello Mr. Dragon Pig! I'm Lumiere, and I'm gonna be you're opponent!" He noticed how the large Pig gave a grunt and nodded as he spoke. "Alright so um... I don't know what I want yet but until I do I'll just make you do whatever I want if I win. Is that ok?"

The pig nodded, chuckling at Lumiere's naivety while holding out his fist. The young Eliotrope confused by this performed the same gesture and tapped their fists together.

"Hey Kerubim, what did doing that..."

"Lumi look out, the fight started!" Kerubim's warning was too late as the Dragon Pig launched a powerful punch, striking Lumiere's gut and throwing him into the wall. He ran to his side completely terrified for his safety. "L-Lumiere! Are you alright? I told you it would be too dangerous on your own didn't I?"

"Ngh… that really hurts… even more than my cheeks being pulled…" The Eliotrope clutched as his stomach in pain, his legs shaking as he rose up to his feet. "I never thought it would hurt-ow… so much."

"I warned you, come now let me help you with this." Kerubim told as he reached for his bags. "At least take one of the weapons I have to give you an advantage."

"N-No…." Lumiere struggled to look back to the boss before him, the Dragon Pig stood there shadow boxing in wait. "It hurts a lot, but this is part of the adventure. Everything has been so much fun so I'm not gonna stop!" With a stomp of his foot he proclaimed to the Pig. "I'm not giving up! Now let's keep going!"

Before Kerubim could even stop him, Lumiere charged back into the fray. The Dragon Pig grinned raising its fist to attack, but just as he swung the Eliotrope threw a pair of zapp portals. The first opened in front of him taking the fist inside as the second popped right in front of the boss, before the pig could react its punch slammed right into its own face.

The Dragon Pig was taken back by the counter that it was unaware that Lumiere disappeared, the Eliotrope appearing to strike the back of its head with a punch before disappearing back into a zapp. He jumped from one portal to another tricking the pig long enough to strike another blow with a knee to its head, but the pig quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him off; swinging Lumiere in circles and slamming him onto the floor, the pig swung once more and threw the Eliotrope into a shelf of large pottery.

"Not this time!" Lumi threw a zapp in front of just in time, a second portal opened in front of the Dragon Pig where gave it a flying kick to its stomach. "Gotcha... huh?" The Eliotrope's foot was stuck, entrapped by the suction from the pig's stomach. "Ngh... Uh-oh!"

The Dragon Pig grinned as he raised his fist to strike, Lumiere's body unconsciously reacted by raising his hands. A pair of zapp portals opened in front of him, but as the second overlapped with the first the Wakfu energy burst out in a beam of blue light that hit the pig's fist. The Dragon Pig squealed in pain, its stomach retracting the Eliotope's foot as it held its burned hoof. Taking the chance, Lumiere rolled back to his feet and jumped to put distance between them, watching as his hands glowed with energy as it did before he looked back at the boss with eyes burning with determination.

"Get ready, this is how an Eliotrope fights!" Repeating the process from before, Lumiere layered two zapps together and launched a beam of Wakfu at the boss. The Dragon Pig held his ground blocking the blast with his strong arms, but as he opened them to see the Eliotrope had disappeared.

Kerubim was the only one to notice that the boy had jumped into another portal, jumping from one zapp to another around the room going faster with each one he made. Soon all that could be seen was a glowing ring of light, circling around the Dragon Pig until it dove straight down and struck its back. The onslaught continued as the light kept attacking, the boss swinging punches but unable to catch up; the old Ecaflip was amazed and astounded by how far Lumiere had come in so little time.

_'He learned new abilities in such a short time and yet he's using them to the fullest… if I hadn't seen Yugo fight first hand… I wouldn't believe it.'_ Kerub's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the Dragon Pig moving again, it's fist at the ready as the streak of light flew towards it. Just as it flew around him, the pig spun and dealt a powerful punch that stopped and slammed Lumiere face first into the ground. "Oh no! Lumiere!"

The Dragon Pig grinned, a soft chuckle coming from his large jowls until he noticed his fist moving from the ground. Lumiere's face was shown swelled up and bruised, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he raised his hand that glowed in the same color. "Got you…" The wakfu emanating from his hand exploded into a beam of energy that fired dead center in the Dragon Pig's face. The blast threw the pig into the air and it fell flat on its back.

"Lumiere!" Kerubim ran to the boy's side to see how he was, only to see half his face swelled up with a black eye and a goofy looking smile. The old Ecaflip couldn't help but chuckle at how he could still smile from all of that. "Oh Lumiere, you sure did give it your all didn't you?"

"Gehehe… shure dwid…" Lumi's words were garbled by his swelling cheeks, the Ecaflip quickly reached for his backs and pulled out what looked to be a paintbrush. A magic energy swirled around with a wave of the brush, and as it pressed against his beaten face the bruises and other injuries slowly disappeared. "Huh? What's… hey I talk normally again! What is that?"

"Eniripsa healing magic at it's work." Kerubim smiled. "Honestly, for a second there I thought you could've been a Iop by the way you fought. Still, you were amazing my boy."

"Hehehe, thanks Kerubim." Once he was fully healed, Lumiere jumped back to his feet and noticed the boss in front of them struggling to get his back off the ground. "Hey, can we heal Mr. Dragon Pig too? I wouldn't feel right if we just left him like that."

"Oh don't worry, I was going to do that in the first place." It only took a few minutes for Kerub to fully heal the giant boss, but once he did the Dragon Pig stood to his feet and bowed before the two in respect. "Now then, as the dungeon rules apply Lumiere won. As the victor, you'll have to agree to whatever he asks for."

"So I can really ask for anything?" Seeing the Dragon Pig nod in reply, the young Eliotrope quickly began to think contorting his body into twists to the amusement of the two before him in the process. "Hmmmm…. it's really difficult to choose…"

Kerubim smiled, he couldn't help thinking about some of the first dungeons he ventured into. The bountiful treasures he obtained in his life from them, some were priceless artifacts while others were powerful magic items. A boss like the Dragon Pig had to have a rare item such as those to give. _'I wonder what Lumiere will ask for?'_

"I've got it! I know what I want now!" Lumi smirked as he raised his hand to point at the Dragon Pig. "Starting today, let's be best friends Mr. Dragon Pig!"

"What!?" Kerubim pulled the boy down by his cheeks as he shouted in his ear. "What kind of request is that? Anything you could ask him to do or give you and you ask for that?"

"Owowowow! Kerubim that really hurts!" Lumiere's pain seemed to be amusing to the Dragon Pig, he could hear the boss laughing until he was let go. "Is it really such a bad request?"

"B-But why? Why ask for something like that of all things?" He asked still in shock.

"Oh, well… because I don't have any other friends except you." Lumi answered him. "Adventures and treasures are always great, but what's the point of them all if you can't have friends to enjoy them with? What's the point of doing adventures if we don't have friends to do it with? Isn't that what makes them so fun?"

What a simple minded answer thought the Ecaflip. But he did understand how he felt; countless of his adventures had lead Kerubim to meet tons of people, enemies, rivals, and more importantly his friends. If he hadn't started his adventures he would have never met his gang, or even the love of his life Lou. Just the thought of her made him smile softly.

"So Mr. Dragon Pig… W-Will you be my friend?" Lumiere asked nervously awaiting an answer from the large boss, as the pig finally nodded he jumped for joy and latched onto its large gut like a leech. "Yay! Thank you thank you so much! We'll be the best friends ever I promise! Oh I'm really sorry for before, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad but you hurt me too so it should be ok!" The pig and Ecaflip could only watched as he continued to talk while nuzzling his face against the large pink belly. "Ahhh~ you're really soft too! I don't think I could ever stop cuddling this amazing soft piggy cloud. I love it so much~!"

"Lumiere…" Kerubim sighed, but the hearty laugh coming from the Dragon Pig slowly calmed his worries. Soon even he was starting to laugh at the sight of it all. "Oh boy… I sure have myself a strange partner in this adventure."

* * *

The next day came, it was only a few more minutes until noon came. Bob, Renald, and several other patrons from the tavern waited at the front of the dungeon entrance to see if the two adventurers would appear before the deadline.

"Only two minutes left." Renald said as he looked at the small hourglass wrapped around his wrist. "If they don't they don't make it in time…"

"As I said before…" Bob brushed his sparkling hair with an egotistical grin. "Children and the elderly have no reason to be adventuring. Only the strong and brave can enter a dungeon such as this."

"H-Hey, the door's opening!" A bandaged Xelor from the tavern pointed out as the door slowly rose from the ground. They all stared intently as a figure began to appear from the dark, but were in complete shock to see that the figure was none other than the dungeon's boss. "Oh crap! It's the Dragon Pig!"

"Does that mean… they didn't make it?" A Cra and a few others stepped back as the large pig came out of the entrance, but Bob only stepped forward brandishing the sword and shield he had in hand.

"Fear not, watch as I, Bob from Bonta, vanquish this beast with ease!" Bob pointed his sword at the boss in front of him as he proclaimed, "Come Dragon Pig, let me show you what a true adventurer can do!"

The Dragon Pig paid him no mind, his head turning back to the entrance as two other figures began to appear out of it. Everyone was shocked to see that the first to step out was none other than Lumiere, who after seeing them waved his hand with a smile. "Hey! Kerubim look, Renald is here. There's other people from the tavern, and um…." He looked at Bob closely before continuing. "Rob from Bonta!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you mess up names only for fun, Lumiere." Kerubim spoke as he stood beside the Eliotrope. When he noticed Bob and the others watching, he smirked and said to them, "Hello friends, have you been waiting long for us? I was sure we made it before the time we bet on, didn't we Renald?"

The Boowolf looked back to his hourglass and laughed. "You lucky little Bow Meow. You made right on the dot!"

"Yay, then that means we won!" Lumiere cheered.

"That's right Lumiere, which also means that Bob will have to respect our bet." Kerubim grinned. "Isn't that right Bob?"

"Hmph! We made a bet. but we never said what the loser would do." Bob interjected.

"Why not do whatever we ask you to do?" Lumiere suggested. "Hehe like for a whole day!"

"That's a very good idea Lumiere, but I also have another bet in mind." Kerubim pointed to the Dragon Pig with a cheshire grin on his face. "How's this Bob? If you can land at least one hit on the Dragon Pig then you can forget about the previous bet and we'll do whatever you want. Does that sound fair?"

A simple bet like this sounded easy to the muscular Ecaflip, and if the old one could defeat the boss then that only meant it would be pure child's play for him. "Very well, I'll take your bet and prove to you…" Bob charged at the Dragon Pig with sword and shield yelling at the top of his lungs. "That no adventurer is as mighty as I! Bob from Bon-taaaaaaaah!" His heroic battle cry was cut short as the Dragon Pig launched him into the sky with a mighty punch. Everyone watching as he disappeared into the clouds.

"Wow Mr. Dragon Pig, you're super strong!" Lumiere praised making the large pig blush.

"Honestly, after all these years he still hasn't changed." Kerubim chuckled and turned to Renald. "Well my old friend, it was nice to see you once again. It's time for us to head back to our main objective."

"Yeah, come again anytime. I'll have a big glass of milk waiting for you." He replied.

"Come along Lumiere, we can't keep the Sadida Kingdom waiting."

"Alrighty!" Lumi started to walk, but stopped and turned to hug the pig beside him. "I have to go now Mr. Dragon Pig, but I promise to visit someday soon. Thank you so much for being my friend."

Seeing the sweet smile on the Eliotrope's face, the Dragon Pig grinned and held a hoof out to tell him to wait. It slipped it inside of its kimono pulling out an exact duplicate of its outfit in a smaller size and handed it to Lumiere.

"Wow, I can really have this?" He asked excitedly, the pig nodded with a wink that made Lumiere jump with excitement. "Alright! Time for a costume change!" Lumiere jumped through a zapp in the air, coming out with his brand new outfit. His old attire wrapped in his arms along with his hat, allowing everyone to see his long hair and wakfu wings on his head. "How do I look everyone?"

"Um…" Renald was mesmerized, the wind blew at just the right time in Lumiere's hair showing a feminine beauty he hadn't seen in years. "Kerubim, so…"

"Yes Renald, he is a boy." Kerubim chuckled, relieved he wasn't the only one that he wasn't the only one fooled by Lumi's girlish face. "Come Lumi, more adventures await us!"

"Right!"

_My first dungeon was the greatest thing ever, and it's all thanks to Kerubim that I could go and make a brand new friend._

_I can't wait to have more adventures!_

* * *

This took forever to finish but I did it, hope everyone likes how it went. I had to rewatch the episode of Wakfu to get the traps of the Dragon Pig's Dungeon right, and I hope you all liked seeing Bob From Bonta from the Dofus show cause you'll be seeing him again later chapters.

I really like the Dragon Pig's outfit, it's gonna be one of Lumiere's main outfits in the story. Until next time, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sadida Kingdom

Chapter 4: The Sadida Kingdom

* * *

Lumiere stood atop the highest tree he could find, surveying the forest area from above. He looked as far as his eyes could see for a few moments before jumping back into a zapp, his feet landing on the ground right beside Kerubim. "Okay Kerubim, I looked up into the tree like you asked me to."

"Good, if I'm right we should be going in the right direction." Kerubim told. "We just need to keep heading North and we'll be there in no time."

"Um Kerubim, I actually have a question." Lumiere asked him with a curious look on his face. "Um… What was I looking for again?" The question though innocent still made the old Ecaflip groan in disbelief at how the boy could be so air headed at times.

"The Sadida Kingdom!" He shouted. "The place you and I have been traveling towards this whole time! It's what I asked you to look out for, don't you remember that?"

"Oh right, the Sadida Kingdom. You told me it was a large town full of trees right?" Lumi pointed toward the direction they were going. "I saw it while up in that tree, but wasn't sure if that was it or not. Hehehe, I guess it was after all."

Kerubim could only sigh, the boy was almost unbearable and hard to control. It took him a whole day just to get the energetic Eliotrope to change back into previous outfit as to hide his wakfu wings with his hat, not to mention keeping him from getting distracted along the way. "In anycase… at least now we know we'll be there soon. Now Lumiere, do you remember what the Sadida look like?"

"Yep I remember, they have green hair with the guys covering their faces right?" Lumiere crouched down as he answered which was responded with a pat on his head.

"Very good my boy, now don't forget that and be sure to listen to what I say when we get there." Kerubim smiled while watching the gleeful expression on the boy's face. The more he patted his head the more he thought of Lumi as a child who wanted praise from a parent. "Alright then, to the kingdom we go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

_I couldn't wait to reach the kingdom, it's the first new town I've been to since we left Bonta. I wonder what the people are like, I wonder what the food is like... Oh! I wonder what the people who make the food are like?_

_But before that should try to talk to the king and princess of the kingdom. Kerubim told me how the princess, Amalia was a member of this brotherhood that Yugo helped create. They went on adventures together and even saved the world! How amazing is that?_

_I can't help wishing I could do that, to be on an adventure that has me in a dangerous situation. The world on the brink of ending and only I could save it!_

_Ahhhh~ that be so cool!_

* * *

"Hehehehe…" Lumiere's grin never faltered as he revels in his own fantasies. It was only when his cheek was pulled by the old Ecaflip that he returned to reality with a yelp. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just waking you up to see this," Kerubim gestured to what stood before them. A lush town made purely of nature, it's beauty made by the trees and the various plant life. The people's homes made with vines and branches, some even residing in the tallest of trees. "Welcome to the Sadida Kingdom. Amazing isn't it, Lumiere?" He asked the curious Eliotrope who he was currently holding by the back of his pants to stop him from escaping. "Now remember what I told you?"

Lumiere grinned and pulled out his best expression of the Ecaflip. "Don't run off, don't get in trouble, and always stay by my side. Right?"

"Right, now let's make our way shall we?" Kerubim lead the way through the town, his eyes roamed around when he spotted a pair of Sadida males wielding spears in their hands. He walked towards them as he introduced himself. "Good afternoon, I am Kerubim Crepin. I'm here to speak with King Sheram Sharm and his daughter on an important matter as emissary to the king of Bonta."

"We've been awaiting your arrival Mr. Crepin. Please follow us." The two guards lead them inside a large hollow tree, the platform they stood on was pulled upwards by magic vines like an elevator until they reached their stop at the top. "King Oakheart and Prince Armand are waiting in the throne room. Please make your way there."

As the two made their way across the wooden bridge, Lumiere asked. "Hey Kerubim, should I introduce myself to the king like the way you did with them?"

"Yes that would be the proper thing to do." He answered. "Also before we meet them, please be mindful not to insult the prince about his breath."

"His breath? I don't get it but ok." Lumi replied as Kerubim placed his hand on a large door.

"Good, now remember be on your best behavior." The old Ecaflip opened the door before him to reveal a large room, a large hall with three thrones sitting at the far back. Two figures sat in wait, a large thickset man in the middle with a log adorned on his head as a crown, green hair covering his whole face with a large beard tied into three different angles. The person to his right was much slimmer and more muscular, his hair like green dreadlocks going down the back of his neck. Both wore clothes made of leaves and various other materials from nature. Kerubim smiled as he entered and greeted the two casually. "Your Majesty King Oakheart, it is good to see you again. As it is to see you as well, Prince Armand."

"Kerubim, welcome!" Oakheart greeted with a jovial tone in his voice. "I didn't expect to meet you here, I expected to meet Master Joris for this meeting."

"I'm taking his place as Bonta's ambassador for today my king." He told. "He believed the matter would be better in my hands as I have been in contact with the people with who we are to discuss about." Kerubim gestured Lumiere to come closer as the boy stepped forward to present himself. "As you can already tell, this boy is also one of the people who call themselves Eliotropes."

Standing nervously at the face of royalty, Lumiere bowed down in respect. "A-A pleasure to meet you all."

"Hm? Why's he bowing like that for?" Oakheart asked, it was that line of thinking that made Kerubim more relaxed around him.

"You don't have to be so formal my boy, you can relax and introduce yourself normally." Kerubim assured him.

"Really? Well okay then…" Feeling more at ease, Lumiere smiled and jumped into his created zapp portal. The three were surprised as the boy jumped and hugged at the King's side. "Oh wow, it feels so soft and comfy next to you. Even without fur someone as big as this feels so soft and snuggly. Ahhh I love it! Oh yeah I almost forgot, my name is Lumiere Crepin."

"You there, stop that this instant!" Armand ordered.

"Lumiere!" Kerubim's call made the boy teleport back to his side, the angry Ecaflip jumped and pulled him down by his cheek as painfully as possible. "What did I tell you about being on your best behavior!?"

"Owie! But you said I can introduce myself normally Kerubim! Please stop pulling my cheeks it really hurts!" Lumi whimpered as his cheek was pulled on even more, but it soon stopped as the king let out a big hearty laugh.

"Hahaha, well it looks like this Eliotrope is much more friendlier than the last two." Oakheart smiled. "So Kerubim, when did you decide to adopt him?"

"I-I assure you your majesty that he is not any son of mines." Kerubim pulled at the boy's cheek harder. "And what's the big idea naming yourself that anyhow?"

"Can I not use it?" Lumiere playfully asked, the Sadida prince laughing as he did.

"Hahaha, to think there were saps like this in the World of Twelve." He smirked.

"Armand, watch what you say!" Oakheart warned, he and Kerubim were the only ones who caught the insult the prince made. "Now then, I guess you both want to have our meeting right away. But why not start the discussion down in our dining hall, a nice feast for your long journey here."

"A feast? Oh wow that sounds terrific!" Lumi cheered.

"Well, it'll certainly be an interesting event." Kerubim agreed but then remembered how only two of the three royals were present. "Where is Queen Amalia at this time? We were hoping to talk to her as well."

"Off with her two handmaids, and it looks to me," Armand was the first to point out that the young Eliotrope had disappeared. "That your Eliotrope boy has gone off as well."

"Wha-ahh Lumiere! Where did you go!?" The old Ecaflip exclaimed frantically, his face turning red with rage.

"Oh don't worry Master Kerubim, let the boy explore on his own for now." Oakheart smiled while patting his back assuringly. "We can discuss the matter after a nice meal."

* * *

Lumiere walked through the corridor, wandering around full of curiosity for what he might see. _'Kerubim said I could relax some and be normal, so that should mean that I can relax and look around.'_ The curious Eliotrope looked around as an interesting smell wafted in his nose, the fragrance of flowers that seemed to come from a door to his left.

"Oh this one, this would look absolutely perfect on our Queen." A voice called out from the door.

"No not at all! How does that work with Lady Amalia's eyes?" Another voice questioned. Lumiere snuck through the door to find a room full of clothes, the voices he heard came from a two men. The tall one with wood coming out the ends of his hair like piercings and a fluffy scarf around his neck grabbed a pleasant brown dress adorned with several flowers. "See Renate? This is perfect for her, it would look great on her majesty's lovely frame."

"Oh you're so right, I absolutely love it Canar!" The short heftier one with a flower in his hair wearing a top and skirt made of leaves named Renate answered, the two giggled with delight unaware of the Eliotrope that snuck in to view the many other dresses they had until a loud squeak was heard from the floor boards that made both men jump and squeal in fear. "Eeek, what was that!?"

"W-Whoa!?" The sudden screams tripped Lumi on his feet, tumbling through the clothes rack of dresses and stopping in front of the two Sadida. He looked around nervously before bowing apologetically. "I-I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to distrub…"

"Oh my goodness, Renate look!" Canar pointed to the boy's head, his hat had come off revealing Lumi's long blue hair and small wakfu wings. The Sadida grinned with glee as he spoke. "Those wings are so adorable, they go so well with her hair."

Lumiere looked confusedly as Renate stepped closer to rub his arms. "Her skin is so white and smooth, she's like a beautiful white rose."

"Yes, but we really need to change her out of these clothes." Canar told. "That outfit just doesn't look right on her at all."

"I-It doesn't?" Lumiere asked nervously as they looked over the boy's outfit.

"Oh yes, a lovely flower like should be wearing clothes that truly compliments them." Renate nodded to his associate and smiled back to the Eliotrope. "Just leave it to us to make you even more beautiful."

As the two Sadida's went through the room grabbing several different dresses, Lumiere took each one and tried it on out of curiosity. Renate and Canar judged each one, each not exactly to their taste for what felt like hours to the boy. With one more dress, Lumi stepped forward to be judged only to see the two men stunned in awe.

"Oh Sadida, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Canar praised with glee. "I knew that would look perfect for her, didn't I tell you?"

"Oh yes! A simple summer dress like this is beautiful on her figure." Renate giggled in agreement when a loud knocking came from the dresser room door.

"What are you two doing in there? I was supposed to meet father in the throne room minutes ago!" The door opened to show the voice had come from a young woman. A sadida with long green hair tied in a ponytail, a pair of horns protruding from her head. She stepped inside wearing a green top and a skirt made of large red leaves. She spoke with a dignified yet also annoyed tone in her voice. "I'm getting tired of waiting you guys, at this point I'll just pick a dress my-!?"

The Sadida found her voice falling short as she noticed Lumiere between her handmaids. The Eliotrope was wearing just a white summer dress, a blue rose in his hair that matched the color of his wings. Seeing how she was in awe, Canar quickly spoke. "Oh your majesty! We're so sorry for being late but we just had to help this girl here, right Renate?"

"Oh yes! She was in desperate need of a wardrobe change, and look how beautiful she is now!" He gestured back to the Eliotrope in the dress. "Her snow white skin just goes perfectly with this dress, and giving her that rose to go with her eyes, hair and even those wings! It was like arranging a beautiful bouquet of flowers, don't you think so Queen Amalia?"

"W-Well I guess it does look good sure, but haven't you guys noticed that this girl is a-!?" Amalia was cut off as a zapp portal opened and Lumi stood in front of her with a toothy grin.

"Oh wow, you're Amalia! Kerubim told me all about you and the Brotherhood of Tofu!" Lumiere told.

"Kerubim? Hey who are you anyway?" She asked trying to regain her composure.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is..." He stopped mid sentence to sniff into the air, his nose reacted to the faint smell of food in the air. "Mmm, something smells really good!" Lumi slid around Amalia and dashed into a zapp portal at high speed, with nothing but a bolt of blue light flying through the corridor.

"That was… w-was he?" Amalia stood in shock as watching those same abilities reminded her of her friend.

"Oh my, I knew she was mysterious but I had no idea she was an Eliatrope like Yugo."

"You said it."

Renate and Canar spoke up which brought the Sadida Queen to her senses to shout. "You idiots, that was a boy!"

* * *

"So Kerubim, are you enjoying this little feast we've prepared?" Oakheart smiled as he stood beside his son at the other side of the table, various Sadida cuisine placed in front of them. The Ecaflip smiling nervously as he took a spoon full of his soup.

"Yes, it's really delicious." He lied as he took a bite in consideration, but the taste to him was strange and indigestible to him. Kerubim was at least glad that there was at least a glass of milk he could wash it down with, but his thoughts were more interested in where Lumiere could be. "Your Majesty, I don't mind waiting but perhaps I should go look for my companion."

"Nonsense, I'm sure he's enjoying his time exploring around the kingdom." Oakheart assured. "Besides I'm sure he will find his own way here."

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if that boy could find his way here." Armand spoke. "I don't mean any disrespect, but he seemed to be a bit younger than he actually looks."

Kerubim ear's twitched, he could still feel the insult in the prince's words. There was no reason to, but he still felt the need to defend the boy. "I assure you Prince Armand, Lumiere may act like a child but he is quite intelligent."

"W-What is that!?"

"It's heading for the banquet hall!"

The sudden voices outside caught the three's attention, a stream of blue light flew above them and out from it came a figure with glowing blue eyes with a look of hunger on its face. It landed on the table, eyes darting at the food until speaking. "Oh wow, this looks delicious!"

"L-Lumi!?" Kerubim had a much better look as he noticed it was the Eliotrope, though he did wonder about the boy and his new attire. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Your majesty, a strange light appeared through the halls." A guard explained just as Amalia entered pointing at the boy stuffing his face on the table.

"There you are! Father who is this boy!?"

Armand only laughed at the sight of what was happening, the king trying to calm his daughter while Amalia continued to rant. Even as that transpired, Lumiere continued to eat to his heart's content which only made Kerubim all the more angry.

* * *

"I am terribly sorry once again your majesty, please understand that Lumiere is a tad naive about the World of Twelve." After a few minutes had passed, Kerubim had began to apologize to Oakheart and his children. Amalia a bit calm yet still annoyed in her seat as she watched Lumiere in his original attire stuffed his pinched red face with what was his seventh helping of food. "He's a good boy honestly, but he can be easily distracted when he sees something new."

"Then I was right, he does act like a child." Armand snickered trying to hide it through his food. "Tell us Lumiere, how old are you at the moment?"

"How old? Um…"

"Brother, you're being rude!" Amalia sternly told him off, but even she felt curious.

"Well Lumi, you can go ahead and tell them." Kerubim said to him, his thoughts also on what the boy's age could be. _'Perhaps he's around 18 or early 20s?'_

"Oh I know! I'm ten days old." Lumiere's answer caused both the Ecaflip and the Sadida king to spit their milk and soup respectively. "At least I think it is, it was one day when I met Kerubim, then another day when we went to Bonta, and then it took us at least some more days to get here so I'm pretty sure that I'm-mph!?"

Kerubim quickly shoved a spoonful of food into the Eliotrope's mouth to stop him from talking. "P-Pay no attention to that, if it helps he's just nineteen years old."

"Hahaha, well Kerubim your Eliotrope friend is absolutely hilarious!" Oakheart laughed. "And he has an appetite that would bring most men to shame. He's quite enjoyable company to have." Hearing her father's praise made Amalia sigh, she rose out of her seat and made her way out of the room. "Amalia, where are you going?"

"I just need some air right now Father." She answered before leaving, her tone of voice made Lumiere curious.

"I'm very sorry about that, Master Kerubim." Oakheart apologized.

"She has much on her mind, think nothing of it." He assured the king, he spoke bringing back the reason they came here. "Your Majesty, from what Master Joris was told from the King of Bonta, it was your kingdom that first made contact with the Eliotropes."

"Yes, though it was only two Eliotropes we found." The king explained. "They were much different than your boy Lumiere, a young woman who spoke in a calm and gentle voice, and a stern, silent young man who always stood by her side protecting her."

"They hardly spoke to us about where they came from, when asked why they where here the man said they were searching for someone." Armand told. "The God King, that was what he said."

"I see…" Kerubim responded. _'They want to find the God King, do all Eliotropes wish for that? Could this god really be the Eliatrope King Yugo?'_ Turning around to see the boy, he was surprised to see the Eliotrope had disappeared once again. "What!? Lumiere not again!"

* * *

Standing on a bridge to the next tree, Amalia sighed discontentedly as she looked into the clouds. "What am I even doing…?"

"You're sitting on this bridge, isn't that what you're doing?" The voice made Amalia jump as Lumiere appeared by her shoulder, his head coming out of a zapp portal until the rest of his body popped out. "Mind if I stand here with you, Queen Amalia?"

"Uh sure, but don't call me "Queen" ok? Just Amalia." With the Eliotrope beside her, Amalia couldn't help but take a glance at his face, even with the hat on his head she could still see a feminine beauty which she begrudgingly admitted was even more beautiful than her own. "Beaten by a boy…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lumiere asked.

"Oh nothing. But hey can I ask something?" She answered with her own question. "Those wings on your head… do you think… that Eliatropes have them too?"

"Um… I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"My friend Yugo, he's an Eliatrope too. Even after all these years…. he still never showed us what was under that hat of his." Amalia told. "I always wanted to know, but after seeing you I wonder if he has the same wings?"

Lumi looked as the expression in her eyes seemed to be distant, the name Yugo was the name Joris had told him in Bonta so they had to be the same. "Do you like Yugo, Amalia?"

"Huh? W-Where did that come from?" Amalia questioned him, but as he just stared for an answer she knew lying wouldn't make him stop. "Well I guess it started since were kids, I mean were friends yeah but over time I couldn't help feeling this way. I know that he feels the same, but he feels he has to do something first before we…"

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel then?" Lumiere asked. "You can go ahead and tell him to stop and do stuff with you for a little bit. I don't know what he's doing right now, I guess its important but he can stop for a little bit right?"

"Hehehe, I guess that's true." She giggled. "Right now, Yugo's still off somewhere. 10 years ago, he had a fight with his brother Adamai and he hasn't seen him since. I know how much he cares about him so I can't ask him to stop for my sake."

"Okay, why don't I ask him then?" Lumi suggested smiling. "I wanna go and meet Yugo, so if you like I can tell him you wanna see him. I'm sure he'll want to meet you if I tell him."

"You really are silly, you're as random as a birdbrained Tofu." Amalia smiled, feeling better after thinking on this for so long. "Thank you, Lumiere… I-W-What the!?" The Sadida Queen's face lit up as she felt a pair of hands pressed onto her chest, Lumi's head soon nuzzling against them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh wow, it's not like Mr. Oakheart's or Kanigroo's belly but these feel really soft too~!"

A loud smack echoed through the kingdom that day, one that no one would ever learn the reason for.

* * *

"Thank you once again for coming Master Kerubim, are you sure you can't stay any longer?" King Oakheart and his children stood in front of the kingdom to wave their guests off. He looked at the Eliotrope boy who was constantly rubbing a sore spot on his cheek. "Will you still not tell us what happened to you Lumiere?"

"No sir, it's really nothing serious anyway." Lumiere lied as he looked back at Amalia nervously, her fiery gaze made him tremble a little in fear. "I'll be just fine, besides I still gotta go and find Yugo."

"I understand, the best place you can find information about him is in his hometown." The king explained. "Head for Emelka, there you can talk to Alibert the adopted father of Yugo."

"Really? Alright then we'll search that way first!" Lumiere was the first to run off but he quickly turned and waved back at Amalia. "Amalia, I'll keep my promise too!"

"Promise?" She questioned what he was saying.

"I'll go and talk to Yugo for you when I see him, I promised you after all!" Lumiere grinned and continued to run.

"Lumiere, don't go off on your own!" Kerubim sighed and bowed to the king. "Until next time King Oakheart, Prince Armand, Queen Amalia." As the Ecaflip ran to catch up with his companion, the young queen couldn't help but smile as they went off. He finally made it towards the Eliotrope and pulled him by the back of his shirt to speak. "You sure were quite the troublemaker, even when you promised to be good you still got into trouble."

"I'm sorry Kerubim." Lumiere smiled still rubbing his cheek as they walked. "But it still kind of fun, I'm really glad I got to meet Amalia. She seemed really nice… w-well, when she wants to I guess."

"And another thing Lumiere. Why did you take my name as your own?" Kerubim asked.

"Well I don't have a last name of my own… and I like your last name." Lumi smiled. "I like you Kerubim, because you're my friend and the one who gave me my name. That's why I wanted to use the name Crepin, cause I really like it."

The old Ecaflip couldn't help but smile at such an answer, he gestured the boy down to softly pat his head. "You're a very good boy Lumi. You can use my name whenever you want to."

"Hehehehe."

* * *

_Getting pats on the head from Kerubim, I don't know why but they feel really nice. It always gives me a warm feeling when he does it. I hope I can get them even more on as we continue on our adventure too._

* * *

Sorry again that I take so long, I hope you enjoyed this story. I thought the name Lumiere Crepin sounded very catchy, so I hope you all like it and how I introduced more of the Wakfu characters. I hope I did them right.


	5. Chapter 5: The Red and Blue Pandawa

Chapter 5: The Red and Blue Pandawa

"Kerubim..." Lumiere whimpered loud enough for the old Ecaflip to hear him. After leaving the Sadida Kingdom, the two had made it further through the forest than they originally thought. However as night came, the two grew tired and made a small campfire surrounded by trees. The Eliotrope's continued whimper was drowned out only by his stomachs constant growling. "Kerubim... I'm so hungry..."

The old Ecaflip rubbed his own growling stomach in response. "Yes, so am I..." He soon felt a twinge of annoyance as he glared at Lumiere. "Even so, you shouldn't be talking about being hungry."

"B-But I am..." Lumi replied.

"You ate 13 plates full of food before we left the Sadida Kingdom!" He exclaimed.

"But that was hours ago... and I didn't even get to enjoy how soft Amalia was." Lumi argued.

"How soft?" Kerubim grabbed at the boy's cheek pulling him painfully down to his level. "Lumiere, what did you do to Amalia? It better not have been anything shameful!"

"I don't know if it was! She just told me to never tell anyone or I'd regret it." Lumiere answered fearfully. "She was really scary too... are all girls like that? Or can you not cuddle queens or princesses?"

Kerubim sighed as he let go of the oblivious Eliotrope, not only was he tired but the combined growling of their stomachs made him unable to answer. "What I wouldn't give for a nice snapper and milk right now."

"Me too..." Lumiere's nose twitched at that moment, he stood to his feet inhaling the air as much as he could as he caught the scent from before. "Kerubim! Kerubim! I smell food!"

"Food this far in the forest? That couldn't be." The old Ecaflip took a whiff of the air for a moment when the faint smell wafted into his nose. He was surprised the Eliotrope could catch it before his senses could. "Hm, someone must be camping out here too."

"Let's go get some food then!" Lumi's hunger got the better of him as he dashed through his portals without a moment's hesitation.

"Lumiere, wait a minute!" Kerubim called out as he rushed after the boy, the stream of blue light the only indicator of where he was going.

The young Eliotrope flew upwards into the trees, jumping from one branch to the next when the glowing light from a campfire shined under him. It was exactly as Kerubim said, someone had also been camping the night. But Lumiere's sights were more interested in what was around the fire, sticks skewered into large masses of what looked like pork. The meaty juices dripping from the cooked food and fueling the fire more. His hunger overwhelming him, Lumi pounced down with reckless abandon. **"FOOD!"** He cried out.

**"What in the-!?"**

* * *

"Honestly... for a second there I thought I was getting attacked." The male voice spoke as he glared back to the boy and Ecaflip before him. "If you guys were so hungry, all you had to do was ask."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for that once again. Lumi here is a bit of a glutton whenever he sees food." Kerubim apologized all while his hand pulled on the Eliotrope's cheek who was stuffing his face still. "Still though, we thank you for sharing your food with us. And your name was?"

"You know, it's more common courtesy to give your own name first." The fire shined bright enough to show that the voice came from a blue pandawa. A large, thick builded panda with strange blue fur and eyes, his right ear was completely white unlike the other and a tuft of white fur stuck out on the top of his head. Large ropes wrapped around his shoulders, another wrapped around his waist holding a black and gold fabric similar to that of a kilt. "I mean you guys are the ones you who assaulted me for food, you did apologize so I'd at least like to hear your names."

"Oh y-yes. where are my manners. Kerubim Crepin is my name." He responded nervously.

"Much better, and the guy chowing down next to you is Lumi right?" The Pandawa asked looking back to the boy with two slabs of meat shoved into his mouth. "He sure does have an appetite on him…"

"Whmo mwe?" Lumi swallowed the food in one gulp and smiled as if it was nothing. "Thank you for the food, I'm Lumiere Crepin!"

"Crepin?" He asked noticing how their two names were similar. "Oh I get it, that's sweet of you to adopt a kid at your age like this. He must be quite a handful."

"Indeed he is… B-But he's no son of mines, he's just taken a liking to my name is all." Kerubim told.

"You said I could use it though, is it really bad to be called a Crepin?" Lumiere asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my name! But making it your own out of the blue is too random!" The Ecaflip's argument made the Pandawa slap his knee in a laugh.

"Hahaha, even if you say you're not you sure sound like a doting parent letting him use your name as his own." He smiled as the two looked to each other confusedly. "In anycase, please let me introduce myself. My name is Kageichi, but my friends call me Kage."

"Thank you once again for the food, Kageichi." Kerubim sighed in relief as there was no conflict made from this, but he still wished for the taste of a nice snapper instead. "I must say, that's a rather interesting name you have."

"My parents wanted something out there so they went for some foreign name." Kage explained. "One born from the shadows, that's what it means. It sounds so silly, but I can live with it."

"Waaaah, so gooood~" Lumiere let out a very pleased burp as his nose began to twitch, he looked around the Pandawa to see a large haven bag sitting beside him. "Hey can I have some of the food you have in your bag?"

"Lumiere, it's rude to ask like that!" Kerubim told sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've said please right?" His naivety only made the Ecaflip more irritated.

"Hehehe, you really do have a good nose on you. Sorry though, the stuff in this bag isn't for eating like this." Kage answered. "They're ingredients that I need to cook and prepare."

"I see, so you're a chef then?" Kerub asked.

"That's right, the reason I'm here is to hunt for some fresh ingredients. I do this every so often I tend to know where to find everything." Kageichi thought for a moment and snapped his fingers as a sudden idea came to mind. "Hey Lumi, if you'd like to eat the food then why don't you come to my restaurant tomorrow?"

"What!? Really, you'll feed us the food you'll make?" Lumi's eyes practically beamed with excitement.

"Sure thing, nobody's gonna come so it'll be private little breakfast for you-wha!?" The Pandawa was surprised as his belly was latched on by the young Eliotrope. "H-Hey um, w-what're you uhh…"

"Thank you so much! You're so awesome, Kageichi! I'm so glad we met you, I'm so glad we got to eat with you!" Lumiere gushed, a large grin on his face as his face nuzzled against the large white belly. "Ahhh~! You're so soft, Kage. Like a big. plushy, cloud of soft fur. I love it so much~!"

"You're uhh… w-welcome. Y-You can let go now." He blushed as Lumiere only clung closer. "Does he… always do this?"

"Don't worry, I can get him off of you." Kerubim assured.

"No no it's fine, I-I really don't mind him like this…" Kage smiled, the blush on his face only brightened more.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Kage? Are we? Are we? Are we?" For what was at least an hour since waking up, Lumiere continued his assault of questions to the blue pandawa. "Is it a big restaurant like you said? Will you make a lot of food? What kind of food will you make?"

"It's morning so breakfast should be fine. I can pretty much make anything for you guys, the place is pretty big since I also grow fruit and vegetables for certain dishes." Kageichi explained. "You sure do ask a lot of questions, you're like a little kid."

"Hehehe, I am only a couple weeks old." Lumi answered without even a care.

"Seriously?" He asked skeptically.

"Nineteen… he's nineteen and that's all." Kerubim assured as he pulled at the Eliotrope's cheek again. "I must say, I do have to question your reasons for making a restaurant in a forest path near town."

"Well think about it, Kerub. How many adventurers come through the forest?" The Pandawa asked. "There's plenty that go through them, fighting monsters and camping out eating what they killed. But most… aren't good at hunting, or fishing, and some just want to get a nice drink too. So why not have a place for all of that? The path near the town also helps so they won't get lost afterwards."

"Ahh I see, very good business plan you have." The Ecaflip was quite impressed.

"I have a lot of experience with these kinds of things. In anycase, here we are at my…!?" Just as Kageichi was ready to present his restaurant, a large barrel came into contact and crashed right into his face. Bamboo milk splashed over his body, soaking him to the bone.

Lumiere and Kerubim looked back to the large building before them, surrounded by large, muscular, small horned, bull like creatures with chin piercings in black and white togas. "Who are those guys?" Lumiere asked.

"Taurs, all brawn and no brains they are. They take whatever they want from anyone." Kerubim explained. "They must believe they could find some food from Kage's restaurant."

"Will you guys excuse me? I'm going to have a talk to those guys." Though he spoke with a smile, the old Ecaflip could tell the murderous tone in Kageichi's voice. The Pandawa moved closer until he was close enough for the Taurs to hear. "Hey guys! Long time no see. Can I ask what you happen to be doing?"

"Hey it's the Pandawa again." One called as the rest turned their attention to him. "Where's the rest of our food? These fruits and veggies ain't enough!"

"We had a deal remember? I make you guys food in return for not messing up my restaurant." Kage retorted. "The fact that you're stealing from me is a clear violation of our deal."

"Papa doesn't care about the deal anymore, we want our food now!" A Taur cried out.

The rest of cheered on as they tore through the Pandawa's garden, Kageichi's eyes showed a hint of annoyance as he grabbed the hand of the Taur in front of him. "You know what? I don't think you guys understand what's going on with those pea brains of yours. I think you need an explanation you can understand." With a simple turn of his arm, the Taur screamed in pain as his wrist was dislocated with ease. The Ecaflip and Eliotrope looked in surprise as Kage's fur and even eyes began to change, his once blue color now turned into a fierce red as he spoke with a more deeper tone. "Messing with my garden, with my restaurant in general, is a big no-no on your part. So you know what? Forget the deal! Go tell your papa, that he get food somewhere else!" Kageichi's gripped tightened as he lifted the Taur into the air and threw him through the forest with great strength.

"Whoa…" Lumiere stared in total awe at the Pandawa's strength.

"Do you think I'm joking!?" The Pandawa stomped the ground as he spoke, the very ground shook from the force he made. "Leave or I swear to all twelve gods. I will rip off your horns and…" His voice suddenly fell silent to Lumiere, he spoke but no word could be heard until a moment later. "Do you understand me? Now beat it!" The remaining Taur were terrified, running in fear of getting the same treatment as the last one. Kageichi sighed, turning his attention back to his two guests behind him. "Did um... did you guys hear all that?"

"Huh?" The sudden return of sound made Lumi's attention turn to Kerubim, the Ecaflip on top of his head with his fingers hovering over his ears. "Hey Kerubim, why'd you that? I couldn't hear what Kage said."

"Oh! W-Well you see, it wouldn't be right for you to hear that… at your age." Kerubim quickly responded, thankful that the Eliotrope took his answer without question. His attention returning to the Pandawa as the group of Taur's scurried off in fear from "Quite the impressive feat you pulled off, Kage. Not many can make a group of Taur run off like that on their own. And with such a colorful vocabulary I might add."

"Hehe, I-I tend to go overboard pretty easily." Kage answered sheepishly as his fur reverted into its blue color. He noticed this when the Eliotrope in front of him stared widely in awe. "Y-You're probably wondering about the turning blue to red I did, I've been like this since I was a kid so..."

"That was so cool!" Lumi exclaimed with glee. "You're so cool, Kageichi. And so strong too! How'd you get so strong? Were you always so strong? Can you show me how to be strong like th-awrab." His words became garbled as the Ecaflip still on his shoulders proceeded to pull at his cheeks.

"One question at a time, Lumiere." Kerubim told the giggling Eliotrope.

"Um, wow uhh… N-Not many people see me change colors and react the way you guys do." The Pandawa felt embarrassed. "Something tells me you guys are just as strange as me."

"Only Lumi here." The Ecaflip answered patting the boy's head. "Now then… if your offer still stands, why don't we head inside and have a nice breakfast together?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Crepin." Kage grinned.

"Yay, food!" Lumiere jumped for joy, careful of Kerub still on top of his shoulders.

* * *

Kageichi opened the door into his restaurant, waving the two inside. "Go on in, I know that whole Taur episode might've took the excitement away. But please, enjoy your stay in the Bamboo Paradise."

Lumiere jumped inside, spinning on his heels getting a good look at the inside of the restaurant. The inside was beautifully designed with bamboo trees around each corner, paper lamps adorned on the ceiling over a dozen tables. The walls held what he thought were trophies from adventurers, weapons, items, and on the largest wall a painted rendition of the goddess Pandawa. "Wow! This looks so amazing!"

"Impressive design, who did you get to make all this?" Kerubim asked.

"I did it all, though I did have some help from a Iop friend of mines, she painted that picture too." Kage looked back at the Ecaflip who looked dumbfounded when he said that. "I know it's a surprise, but unlike most Iops she has an artistic flare. Go ahead and sit down, tell me what you wanna eat. Since we're all friends now, anything you order is on the house."

"Then I want everything!" Lumiere answered gleefully.

"I'll have a glass of milk, and a fresh snapper if you have one?" Kerub suggested.

"Already a large order huh? Alright, then leave it all to me!" Kageichi made his way over the counter towards the kitchen, a large oven under a set of knives was the first thing he saw. A pot over a stove at the ready, and with the new ingredients in his bag he was ready to get started. "Let's get cookin."

"Are you done yet!?" Lumiere's sudden appearance caused the Pandawa to jump in shock, one of two knives in his hands flew into the air and stabbing the ceiling. "Oh! Were you supposed to do that?"

"Jeez! Lumiere, don't be popping in when I'm about to cook like that! Or when I'm holding very sharp knives!" Kage stomped the floor, catching the knife that fell from the ceiling. "You gotta wait patiently you know?"

"Okay…" Lumi pulled his head out of the portal, returning to the table he resided in with Kerubim. "The food's not done yet…"

"Just be patient, Lumiere." The old Ecaflip chuckled patted his head assuringly, he looked around and noticed the large amounts of weapons around the walls. "You have such a vast assortment, Kageichi. Do you have a lot of adventurers come in often?"

""Yeah, but only a few decide to leave their weapons here." Kage answered back while chopping through vegetables. "You might not believe it, but most of them belong to me."

"Wow, really? Are you an adventurer too?" Lumiere asked.

"I… guess?" He spoke almost confused at his own answer. "I mean, I knew where the stuff was, and I did go through a lot of traps and bosses to get them. So I guess I count as an adventurer."

"You don't sound so sure." Kerubim noticed.

"It's really hard to explain, especially when cooking." The Pandawa made his way to his pot, stirring the stew that had been cooking before pouring what was inside into a plate.

"Mmmmm~! That smells so good." Lumi drooled as the smell of food cooking wafted through his nose. Jumping to his feet in excitement as Kage exited from the kitchen, several hot plates of food balanced on his arms.

"Alright, order up!" Kage thrusted his arms, firing the plates that landed on their table without any broken. "See-Food Pie a la Sufokia, Bolaglo, Stewabbaise, Stew Mashed Potatofu, Tofu Dumpling, and some Happy Eel too."

"Happy Eel? Why I haven't had that for a long time." Kerubim was the first to partake in his food, slurping a piece of the slimey eel. His eyes lit up as his taste buds were on high, a loud purr emanating from his throat as he dove in for another bite. "Meow~! This is amazing! You cooked the eel but still kept its slickness, you can eat it without even chewing."

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Crepin." Kageichi grinned. "Please and have some of the See-Food Pie too, I figured I'd make you something pertaining to your tastes. How about you, Lumiere? Are you liking the-!? He nearly choked on his words as he turned to see the Eliotrope with a look of content on his face, and half of the dishes he made already gone. "Y-You ate all those plates already!? Did you even taste them!?"

"Mm-hm! I love you so much Kage!" The Pandawa felt his face brighten up at what he heard.

"M-Mind repeating that? I didn't hear you right." He asked Lumiere.

"I said I love your food so much, Kageichi!" Lumiere told.

"That's what I thought you said…" Kage chuckled as he took a seat beside the two. "I'm glad you both like my food, if you need anything else just ask."

"Could I maybe have a glass of bamboo milk?" Kerub asked.

The Pandawa nodded as he sat up and made his way to the counter where a large pitcher of fresh milk was waiting. Pouring three glasses for each of them, he placed them onto the table and the three drank. Kerubim purred. "Ahh~ wonderful food and a nice glass of milk, this is a great morning breakfast."

Kage smiled as the Ecaflip enjoyed his food, turning to see that Lumiere had left his seat and was looking at the treasures on his walls. A pair of twin katanas crossing each other, it was one of the first weapons he had collected. "Do you like them, Lumiere?"

"They look really cool." He answered. "Do you know how to use them?"

"I do… for some reason…" Kageichi told.

"For some reason? Is there a reason for you not to?" Kerubim questioned.

"Well you see, it's kind of complicated to explain it." The Pandawa stood up and made his way to a large hammer on the wall. It was a large and heavy weapon, but as he held it and spun the hammer in his hands it was light as a feather. "I've had this amazing strength, along with turning red since I was born. When I was Eight, I got bullied by some other kids. But I fought them back, using martial arts that I knew."

"Was that such a strange thing?" Kerubim asked.

"I never practiced martial arts before… it just came to me out of nowhere. Along with memories that I… couldn't understand." Kageichi swung the hammer with fluid movements, showing just how skilled he was. "I had locations of certain dungeons, where weapons like these were held. I know exactly what they were, what they were called, and how to use them… but I don't know why I know these things." He placed the hammer back on the wall. "I kind of felt like an outcast back home because of that, know one could understand me. There was this part of me that I just forgot somehow… and I don't know why."

"I understand you." Lumiere suddenly spoke up into the conversation. "I kind of understand a bit. Because I'm kind of the same way!"

"You are?" Kageichi questioned.

"Yeah, see?" He waved his hand forming a portal in front of him. "I'm an Eliotrope, I can make portals like I did before. I can even overlap them to make laser beams, isn't that cool?"

"Overlap them?" The Pandawa watched as Lumiere formed another portal through his previous one, the result caused a concentrated beam of wakfu to fire through a nearby open window. "O-Oh… that's what you meant." He gulped nervously at the power the Eliotrope shot out, Lumiere's hand glowed in a blue light a strange green static emanating over them forming something before it suddenly disappeared. "What was that? Was that an Eliotrope thing too?"

"I dunno, it's never happened before." Lumi told. "But you see? The fact that I don't know shows that I don't really understand myself either. I'm completely clueless see?"

Kageichi stared in complete disbelief. 'Is he really trying to cheer me up?' His thoughts were interrupted by the old Ecaflip's cough.

"Lumiere is telling the truth you know." Kerub spoke up. "When I first met him, the boy didn't even knew what he was. All he does know is that he is an Eliotrope, and the journey we're on now is to find what his race calls the God King." He chuckled remembering what they went through so far. "He's a overly energetic child with an insatiable appetite, he doesn't know anything about the World of Twelve so he's constantly curious and he always go after things he finds are "cuddly"."

"But I can't help it, I love cuddly soft things!" Lumiere continued as he held Kage's hand. "But you see? I don't know anything about myself either, but I don't mind it cause I'm sure I'll figure it out as I keep going to find my King. Besides I've gotten so many new things because of it. I got to meet Kerubim, who gave me my name and got me to start my first adventure. I got to traverse my first ever dungeon, fight and befriend the Dragon Pig."

"You beat the Dragon Pig?" He asked in surprised.

"Yep! I also got to see the Sadida Kingdom and Princess Amalia… or is she a Queen? I forget…" The memory of Amalia sent a chill down his spine, but Lumiere grinned as he continued. "And now I've gotten something cooler today, because I got to meet you, Kageichi. You're so strong and can cook too! You're awesome!"

"Y-You think I'm… A-Awesome?" The sudden praise made the panda blush, something he really hasn't done in a long time to anyone. "Hey, um… T-Thanks Lumi-!?" A sudden crash that shook restaurant turned the three's attention to a large boulder that came from an even bigger hole in the wall. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Hey look, it's those Taur guys from before!" Lumi pointed to the hole as several Taurs were showed outside, one charged with another large boulder and threw with all its might. "Waaah! Look out!"

The boulder crashed above the first hole making its way toward Lumiere, he readied his hands to form a portal but Kageichi quickly pushed him back; his fur turned red as he slammed his head into the boulder causing it to break and crumble to pieces in minutes. The Pandawa cracked his neck, a feral growl emanating from his throat as his eyes glowed golden. "Please excuse me… while I go and break some skulls in…"

"K-Kage?" Lumiere watched as the Pandawa stomped his way toward the hole, he could feel the sudden shift in atmosphere around Kageichi as he lifted the first boulder above him with just one hand.

"Hahaha! We got him that time-!?" The cheering Taur was silenced by a large boulder crashing into his face, followed by a red furred fist that crushed through rock to punch him further through the forest.

"Now! Before I start anything… let tell you the three reasons… you guys screwed up." Kageichi spoke in a menacing tone, cracking his fingers together that echoed through everyone's ears. "The first, is when you threw a bamboo milk barrel into my face. Second, is when you ruined my first chance at introducing my restaurant to my new friends here. And finally, you screwed up when you threw a damn… no, two damn rocks into my restaurant!" He stomped the ground, the force making a small crater as if it was nothing. "Nobody will escape, you hear me? I'm gonna crush you all until you're nothing but bags of broken bones!"

The Taurs held their ground, charging blindly at the Pandawa who charged at the first opponent in front of him. His speed caught the Taur by surprise, though it didn't save him as he was lifted into the air by Kageichi's uppercut. The red Pandawa roared, attacking each Taur in his way with amazing strength, His fists drove into each of them, burying them into the ground, flinging them into the air. Kageichi attacked each and every one of them, all with a sadistic smile on his face. "Come on, that's all you're gonna give for destroying my place? I'll turn you all into my next stew! Hahahahaha!"

"I've seen a Pandawa so… violent in my whole life." Kerubim watched as a Taur flew across the forest. "He's wild, he's monstrous."

"He's so cool!" Lumiere cheered, his eyes beaming in excitement as he watched the large fight. "Kageichi is so awesome, just look at him fight! Kerubim, let's go fight with him!"

"I..." He watched as a Taur flew right above them. "I'm pretty sure that he has it under control, Lumiere."

"Aww but, Kage's having so much fun!" Lumiere pouted as he stared at the Pandawa in combat. "It sure does look like fun fight too..."

"Oh no... a bad influence already..." Kerubim sighed. "If I don't say yes, you'd just do it anyway. Alright Lumiere, let's go and...!?" The old Ecaflip wasn't wrong, the moment he turned he noticed the Eliotrope had already disappeared.

"Graaaah!" Kageichi roared throwing a Taur into a group of them, his ear twitched and he held out his hand to catch a wooden club one was wielding. He crushed the weapon in his hand grinning maliciously. "Is that really all you guys got?"

The Taur stepped back in fear, Kageichi charged with fists swinging when a stream of blue light flashed in his eyes. Lumiere appeared from the light, striking the Taur with a knee to his face. Kage's fist was still swinging at full force unable to stop, he spun trying to stop his charge and instead grabbed the Eliotrope in his hands. "Lumiere!?"

"Hehehe, hiya Kage." Lumi giggled.

"W-What're you doing? I almost slammed your head into the ground!" He told nervously.

"I wanna fight with you too, you were having a lot of fun right?" Lumiere asked.

"Fun?" The Pandawa noticed the two Taurs with clubs charging at them, he tossed Lumi into the air ready to counter when an explosion suddenly blew them away. "What now?"

"Don't mind me, just trying to help." Kerubim walked towards them, a deck of fire cards in his hand. "I was trying to hit the Taurs, but that outcome was also good."

"Now even old people are helping me?" Kage held out his hands to catch Lumiere just in time. "You guys didn't have to do this for me."

"Lumiere insisted joining, he wanted to help you." Kerub told.

"R-Really?" The Pandawa blushed as he looked at the boy smiling in his arms, he quickly placed him back onto his feet. "Um, t-thanks for the help. It was uh… cool."

"That's an odd reaction." Kerubim stared at Kage's blushing face, his ears twitched as a sound rang out. "Look out!"

A bolt of lightning blasted through the forest, making its way towards them at blinding speed. Kageichi pushed the two back and took the full brunt of the blow, the thousands of jolts electrifying his entire body. He growled as the attack ended, his eyes glowing gold in rage. "Looks like he decided to show up."

"Papa's here!" The Taur cheered as a large figure appeared, it was another Taur much bigger in height and horn size. A thick bodied build with muscular arms, wearing a black and white loincloth.

"Mandhal the Mighty." Kerubim spoke. "The leader of the Taurs, and very strong to go with it. He's a very formidable foe from what I was told."

"Oh wow, his belly is so big~!" Lumiere cooed. "It looks all big and snuggly, I wanna hug him so bad!"

"Are you serious right now!?" Kageichi exclaimed, his fur still staticy from the previous attack.

"What's going on here?" Mandhal spoke. "Hey Pandawa, I thought you and I had a deal. You trying to break it now?"

"You guys broke it first breaking my stuff!" He retorted. "So screw the deal. Right now I want all of you off of my property. Cause if you come any closer, I'm gonna hit you so many rights… you're gonna beg for a left!"

"Hahahaha! I did like that spunk about you, but now it makes me angry." The leader's horns began to glow in electricity. "If you don't want me any closer, then I'll finish you right from here!"

Mandhal fired another bolt of lightning, the three dodged his attacks while the rest of the Taurs cheered him on. Evading the attacks only caused the lightning to strike more of Kageichi's restaurant, more of the building being destroyed with every attack. "You're really pissing me off, Mandhal!" The Taur leader laughed before firing another blast at the Pandawa.

"Look out, Kage!" Lumi's hands glowed as he fired a wakfu blast, countering the lightning and canceling it out. His blue eyes glowed as he noticed thick green wakfu trying to form again in his hands, shaping into something long before disappearing again. "What was that just now?"

Lumiere could still feel the energy there, his hands still glowed in wakfu so he decided to focus. The static of wakfu emanated more as it protruded outwards, taking shape into a pointed object. He remembered an image of the twin katanas in the restaurant, but quickly noticed as another blast made its way towards him. "Get out of the way!" Kageichi's voice warned him, but he stood his grounds as he held out the wakfu shaping in his hands. The objects blocked the lightning bolt, the force pushing him back until he swung and deflected the bolt at another of the Taurs.

"Lumiere, are you alright?" Kerubim looked in amazement at the objects wielded by the Eliotrope. A pair of twin katanas, made out of pure wakfu was held in his hands. "It's just like Yugo… weapons made of wakfu."

"Yugo did this too?" He asked oblivious to his own accomplishment until the swords suddenly vanished. "Huh? W-Where'd they go?"

"It doesn't look like you have much control with that power yet." The Ecaflip quickly dodged as another bolt of lightning fired out. "We won't be able to attack him from afar. Any ranged attack and he'll counter us."

"I'd finish him if I could just hit the bastard." Kage growled.

"Oh! I know what to do!" Lumiere had a great idea, he created a large portal in front of the panda. He quickly formed another and threw it right in front of Mandhal. "There!"

"What is this!?" The Taur exclaimed.

"You can punch through, quickly!" Kerubim told.

Kageichi grinned almost evilly as he took his right fist and thrusted it through the portal, slamming straight into Mandhal's bearded face. "Get ready for a whole bunch of rights!" The red Pandawa roared, unleashing a wild flurry of punches that struck the Taur leader's face. Each one causing more damage than the next. "OraOraOraOraOraOra!" Kage punched faster and harder, his fists driving harder until Mandhal's face was full bruises.

"Ugh… P-Please…" Mandhal whimpered.

"What was that begging I heard?" Kageichi laughed, his left fist tightened as he pulled it back for a swing. "I'm a man of my word, Mandhal. So here's a left for ya!" He rammed his fist through the power with enough force that, when hitting Mandhal threw him through the forest breaking several trees in the process.

"P-Papa was beaten again." A Taur said in fear.

"Mama's gonna be furious." The the rest of the group began to run off in the direction of their leader.

"And stay out of my restaurant!" Kage shouted.

"Alright! We beat them, we won!" Lumiere cheered. "Let's eat to celebrate!"

"Um… I don't think we'd be able to now." Kerubim pointed to the restaurant, the battle devastated the building as it only managed to stay up by a miracle. "I'm so sorry, Kageichi."

"Ugh… it's ok." The Pandawa sighed. "I guess there's no helping it sometimes."

* * *

Minutes after the battle, Lumiere sat on the ground looking at his hands. He focused the wakfu through them, trying to make the same weapons from before but to no avail. "Still having a hard time, Lumi?" Kerubim asked standing beside him.

"It doesn't look like I can make those swords again… it's really hard to do." Lumiere sighed.

"Now now, don't feel sad about it my boy." He assured.

"I'm not, but I'm more sad that I… couldn't get to hug Mr. Mandhal." The answer was anticipated, but it didn't help the old Ecaflip from reacting half heartedly as he did.

"W-Well… I'm sure there's plenty of nice things to do that with." Kerubim patted the Eliotrope's head, he looked back to the broken restaurant as Kageichi returned. A large barrel strapped to his back while he placed what looked like a small rolled up paper onto the wing of a Tofu sitting on his finger. "Sending a message to someone, Kageichi?"

"A friend back home in Amakna, hopefully she'll get a repairman to come here and fix this place up." Kage patted the Tofu's head pointing to the direction he wanted it to go. He watched as it flapped its wings and made its way through the skies. "Hopefully it'll be better and sturdier the next time I see it."

"You're not staying?" Kerub asked.

"Nah, I was gonna head home. But um, if you guys…" He blushed as he looked at Lumiere's curious face. "I-If you don't mind the company that is… maybe I could join you guys?"

"For realsies!?" Lumi jumped to his feet, bouncing in excitement. "Please Kerubim? Can he come? Can he? Can he? Pretty pretty please?"

"That's his decision, Lumiere. But I'm not sure I can stop him." Kerubim told, he smiled as a thought came to mind. "Would you be willing to cook during our travels?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask me to, and I'll make you as many Snappers as you want." Kage winked at the Ecaflip who returned it in agreement.

"Yay, Kage's gonna join us!" Lumi laughed as he held onto the large blushing Pandawa.

"I-I look forward to traveling with you guys." Kage smiled, enjoying the hug more than the others would ever know.

_I'm really happy, Kageichi is going to join us. He's so cool, strong, and cook great food too!_

_And now I have something big and soft and snuggable to hold everyday!_

* * *

Finally got this done, hope you guys will like Kageichi. He's based off my pandawa from the MMO along with some other ideas of mine. Are you curious as to why he changes from blue to red? You'll have to keep reading to figure that out. R&amp;R for me please!


	6. Chapter 6: Indie Delagrandadventure

Chapter 6: Indie Delagrandadventure

Kageichi found himself at a bit of a crossroads. There was a responsibility he had that should've brought him to Amakna, but he couldn't help wanting to stick with the boy with the dragon wings on his head eating in front of him; Lumiere's gluttonous appetite was definitely a way to improve his cooking skills, and the action that came with staying with him sounded fun. But the Pandawa knew it was more than that, he knew that deep down he was beginning to have a bond with the Eliotrope.

"Mey Kage, shos gonna weat thrat?" Lumiere garbled out with a mouth full of food.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, go ahead and dig in." Kage answered nervously, glad that the boy never noticed his staring. "Cooked up plenty of fish after all. I'm sure you can't complain right, Kerub?"

"Meow!" Kerubim purred as he finished the last of his snapper. "A absolutely delicious dish as always, only a day has gone by and you're already one of my favorite chef's, Kageichi."

"Somehow that doesn't seem like much, since all I've cooked is the stuff I fished up by a nearby lake." He told bluntly. "Next time I'll use some of the ingredients I have and whip up a nice stew or something."

"Mway! Shtew!" The gluttonous Eliotrope cheered before a small hand pulled at his cheek.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Lumi." Kerubim told sternly.

"Yesh shir!" Lumiere grinned. He swallowed what was still in his mouth and spoke up. "So where do we go after lunch?"

"We're still in Bonta, and I know we're about an hour from the next town." Kage explained. "I heard that there's a new museum opening up there too."

"Good, then we can find a hotel and rest there for the night." Kerub told.

"What's a museum?" Lumi asked curious.

"Well, there these big buildings that have lots of historical things. From weapons, to items, paintings etcetera," Kageichi explained. "You know Kerubim sells his wares from his adventures. At a museum, adventurers donate what they get for everyone to see. Though you can't take them when you do."

"Awww, so you can't use them?" He pouted. "That doesn't seem all that great."

"Exactly my boy." The old Ecaflip agreed. "Letting your treasures pick up dust in a museum isn't what a real adventurer would do. They should tell the stories of how they obtained them, and share their treasures to the next generation."

"For the right price, right?" Kage sneaked in.

"W-Well, that is business after all." Kerub chuckled nervously.

"It still sounds fun even though you can't use them, can we go the museum?" Lumiere asked. "Please, Kerubim? Could we go?"

"I don't see why not, just be sure you're good alright?" He told patting the boy's head.

_I couldn't wait to get to the next town, the idea of going to the museum was so exciting and fun! My adventure to find the God King always takes me to see more exciting things, and now that Kageichi's with us we'll have even more fun!_

_I just know we will!_

* * *

The journey to town was a fairly easy one, Lumiere's eyes beaming with curiosity as he entered such a large town. It was actually more of a large bustling city, several stores around each corner, people chatting and selling their wares around town. It was so exciting that he just had to look around. Although at the time of entering the town, the Eliotrope currently found himself hanging by his hat from Kageichi.

"Kerub, remind me why I'm holding Lumiere like this?" The Pandawa asked.

"I just don't want him to run off, that's all." Kerubim told.

"But I won't! I promised I wouldn't so I wo-oh! What's that over there!" Lumi slipped out of his hat and portaled to where he was looking in a flash of blue light.

"Lumiere, I told you not to…" Before the Ecaflip could finish, the boy had quickly reappeared in front of them. "G-Go off on your own?"

"Kerubim! Kerubim, look at what I found!" The excited Eliotrope pulled out a flier, a picture of the museum he wanted to see painted on it. "It's the museum! It even says where it is!"

"Hm, Hoo Haven Museum huh?" Kage read through the flier. "Named after the owner, featuring a famous adventurer that contributed most of his work as a surprise guest."

"Wait, who is it named after?" Lumiere asked

"Hoo."

"Who?"

"No, Hoo."

"But who is it?"

"His name is, Hoo. With an H and two O's!" Kage corrected him as he placed the hat back on Lumiere's head.

"Ooooooh! Hehehe, I get it now." Lumi giggled. "Well let's go! I'm really excited to go see all the school stuff they're gonna have!"

"W-Well um, why don't we uhh… wait for tomorrow?" Kerubim stuttered out, his gaze glaring at the flier.

"Huh? But why? We'll end up missing that adventurer if we do." Lumi told.

"Yes, that would be a shame," He replied not showing a hint of regret in his voice. "but we should really find ourselves a hotel to stay in. That walk here took a lot out of me, and I could really use a cat nap."

"Alright, then Lumi and I will go while you get us a hotel." Kageichi suggested.

"No!" The Ecaflip's sudden exclamation surprised the two. "T-That is to say uhh… w-well…"

"What? Are you gonna be lonely if we leave you by yourself?" Kageichi's question was answered by a nervous smile. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I just don't want us to go to the museum right now." He told.

"But you said we could, Kerubim." Lumiere argued. "Please Kerubim, I'm being good aren't I?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Then how come? Why can't we go?"

**"I SAID NO!"**

Kerubim shouted loud enough for everyone around them to see, his fur riled up from anger and frustration from the whole argument. His face quickly changed though, when he saw the look on Lumiere's face; the first time since their adventure started the Eliotrope had fallen to his knees, his nose sniffling as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"W-Why… why can't we… go?" Lumi sobbed. "I'm being a good boy… so… w-why can't we?"

"Lumiere, I-I…" He felt regretful the minute he saw those tears, Kerub could also feel the glares of the passerby's as they saw an old man make a innocent young boy cry.

"Kerub, you might wanna do something before people assume things." Kage told, and that was something the Ecaflip didn't want.

"N-Now now, Lumiere. There's no reason for you to be crying now is there?" He smiled nervously patting the boy's head, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're a very good boy, and good boys shouldn't be crying. After all, we're going to museum now aren't we?"

"R… R-Really?" Lumiere asked through his tears.

"Of course, a Crepin would never break their word to anyone," Kerubim wiped a tear from the Eliotrope's eye. "I'm not gonna break my promise to you either, so why don't you stop those tears and-!?"

"Yay! Museum! Museum! Museum!" Lumiere's expression had changed drastically, returning to his normal happy go lucky face as he grabbed Kerubim and jumped for joy. "Thank you, Kerubim! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" The boy rested the him on his back and made his way off. "Come on, let's get going! Let's go, Kageichi!"

"Heh, went from tears to a hearty smile… the guy's a tidal wave of emotions." Kage chuckled he followed slowly behind them.

* * *

The museum had become an easy place to find thanks to the flier Lumiere found, the front of the large building stood a statue of a bird like creature. It looked to be a jovial man with glasses, his wings opened wide to welcome customers into his museum. The Eliotrope's eyes beamed with anticipation with every step he took into the building. "I'm so excited. So excited! What do you think we'll see inside?"

"You mean besides the paintings. weapons, and other stuff?" Kageichi asked. "Well, it would be pretty interesting to meet the owner of this place. Working at the restaurant, I never got to meet any of the Lost Races."

"Lost Races?" Lumiere wondered what that could be.

"Right, you wouldn't know anything about that." The Pandawa explained as they entered inside. "You know about some of the twelve races right? A long time ago in the Age of the Dofus, there were lots of other monsters and races in the World of Twelve. Kanigers, Ouginaks, even the owner of this place is one called a Pingwin."

"But after Ogrest's Chaos, the races had disappeared from the world… many thought they were extinct." Kerubim continued hopping off the boy's back. "It was only after the chaos was finally put to rest, five years later… the other races had slowly returned. Kanigroo, Crocosec, Tortue, my old friends had returned."

"And that's why they're called the Lost Races." Kage finished as he looked to Lumiere, but to his surprise the Eliotrope had disappeared off into the museum. "Well… that explanation was certainly for nothing."

"I'm sure he was listening." Kerubim assured as he gazed at the gift shop next to them.

"Well then since he's here, I guess I can ask why you're trying to hide." He replied.

"What? I-I'm not hiding from anyone." Kerub told.

"Says the guy who just bought a replica of the Wa Wabbit's crown to wear?" The Pandawa watched as the Ecaflip wore such a silly hat to cover his face. "It's just us now, so you can tell me what's wrong."

Kerubim sighed, he might as well tell the truth. "Let's go find Lumiere, I'll tell you along the way." He started walking through the halls, the Pandawa following behind him.

* * *

"Ohhh! What's this thing?" Lumiere spun around his heels, looking at all the paintings, all of the artifacts, even the interior design of the museum was amazing to him. His eyes took notice to the two handed sword in front of him with three faces as its blade, the name under it labeled "Fright Saber". "Wow… so cool." He reached out his hand, fingers twitching in anticipation to touch the weapon before him.

"Hey kid!" A muscular Iop in a blue security suit pulled him back by his shirt before he could touch the sword. "Don't you know? You can't touch this sword, it's not allowed." Lumiere looked at him with a confused stare, he looked around and pointed to a golden shield closeby. "You can't touch that either." Then to a pair of rings. "Or that." Then a long staff. "Or that! You can't touch anything in the museum kid!"

"Then… what am I supposed to do? Lumiere asked sheepishly.

"You look at the stuff, and you read about them on the plaques." He pointed to black porcelain tablet on the wall under the Fright Saber before leaving.

The Eliotrope silently nodded and began to read the weapon's history. His excitement lowered as his eyes dimmed from tiredness, he quickly woke up and realized, "This is kind of boring." he moved back and sat on a nearby bench disappointed. "Reading about adventures isn't as fun as being told about them by the adventurer themselves."

"So you like hearing about adventurers and their achievements do you?" A voice spoke next to Lumiere, he turned and saw a small figure. It was an old, brown furred creature he had never saw before the same size as Kerubim, neatly combed grey hair on his head with long blond furred ears and a thick grey beard to match his eyebrows. He wore a neatly trimmed black suit and stood with his chest out proudly. "If you would like, I'd be happy to tell you about that sword. After all, I am the one who obtained it."

"You… y-you're…" Lumiere's eyes shined even brighter than before.

The old creature chuckled, almost expecting this to happen. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am…"

"Super cute!" The excited Eliotrope lunged at the old man with a big hug, lifting him into the air and nuzzling his face against his furry cheek. "Oh gosh you're adorable, what in the world are you? Are there more of you? Are they as cute as you? Oh my gosh, and those ears too!" He grabbed one and rubbed it against his cheek. "Ahhh~! It's just as soft as your fur! It's so cuddly!"

"L-Let go of me. Right this instant young man!" The old man grabbed at the boy's cheek, pulling it painfully until he finally placed him on the ground. "Honestly, you act as if you've never seen an Ouginak before. My suit is all wrinkled now."

"Hehehe, I-I'm sorry mister… Ogrimak?" Lumiere asked.

"Ou-gi-nak!" He repeated sternly. "Haven't your parents taught you anything on pronunciation?"

"Parents?"

"Yes your parents, and where are they? They should be watching over you right now." The Ouginak told.

"Oh, I don't have parents…" Lumi said confused.

"Oh I… I'm very sorry then, forgive me for acting so blunt." He apologized while straightening his suit. Returning to his proud stance, he smiled and patted the boy's arm. "I believe I should make it up to you, so why don't I take you around the museum. I'll tell you the stories of every treasure I've obtained here."

"Really? That's so great!" The Eliotrope jumped for joy. "Thank you for that sir. Um… what's your name again?"

"Ah yes, introducing myself. My name is…"

* * *

"Indie Delagrandadventure." Kerubim spoke as they stood in front of a self portrait. A picture of the very Ouginak he spoke of in his prime. "He was my greatest rival as an adventurer, he was very skilled."

"He has to be with a name like that." Kageichi replied. "I mean, could you imagine having to say Delagrandadventure ten times fast? Just the thought makes my tongue cringe at the thought of it being bitten that many times."

The old Ecaflip stifled a chuckle before speaking. "Indie and I have known each other since we were kids, and ever since then he and I have had an intense rivalry. We fought constantly trying to one up one another, seeing who had the most victories, who gained the most treasures, who had cleared the most dungeons we fought over it all. He was a great adventurer and rival in every way possible."

"I see, sounds like you guys are the best of friends then." Kage spoke.

"Friends? I'd never even consider that with him!" Kerub scoffed. "As if I'd ever consider being friends with such an arrogant, pompous, bwork brained…"

"Bwork brained am I?" The sudden chill turned their attention to the voice, Kerubim glared at none other than Indie himself. "Kerubim Crepin, so we meet again after so many years. And you're still the same cookie eater as before."

"Indie…" The Ecaflip hissed. "So you really are here. I wouldn't expect anything less of you…"

"I am surprised you'd come here of all places, I guess you wanted to see the treasures of a real-!?"

"Hold it! Before you guys start your little insult competition. Mind if I ask, Lumiere?" Kageichi spoke to the smiling Eliotrope, who at the time was currently holding the Ouginak to his body like a stuffed animal. "Could you please put him down? This doesn't seem as serious when you're holding him like that."

"Awww, okay." He placed Indie back on his feet. "I didn't know you and Kerubim knew each other, Indie. Oh wait, is he the one you talked about in your stories? The ones with the Gobball headed, low level adventurer trying to be better than you?"

"Why yes it is, Lumiere." Indie grinned as a riled up Kerub glared at him.

"What kind of stories have you been telling him, wet nose!?" He exclaimed.

"Only truthful ones, cookie eater." Indie retorted.

"As if any story of yours is truthful, everyone in the World of Twelve could tell you that I was the better adventurer!" The old Ecaflip growled butting heads with the Ouginak.

"As I thought, you're already a senile old fool!"

"You're the senile one if you think you're better than me!"

"Gobball Head!"

"Bwork Brain!"

"Cookie Eater!"

"Wet Nose!"

"What're you even doing here in the first place!?" Indie questioned.

"W-Well um, I came because…" Kerubim didn't want to admit the reason to him.

"It's because Kerubim promised to take me." Lumiere told. "And a Crepin never goes back on their word! I'm a Crepin too so I'll never go back on my words either… well unless if I mess up the words then I'll go back on them to fix what I said."

"A Crepin? You?" Indie couldn't help but laugh. "I must say Kerubim, I never imagined you'd end up being a Papycha."

"Papycha?" Lumiere asked.

"I-I am not! The boy just wanted to use it as his last name, s-so I let him use it." Kerub blushed embarrassingly. "So there, like he said I took him there because he wanted to."

"Hey I have an idea!" Lumi grinned as he popped in between the two in a portal. "Why don't we all go around the museum together?"

"With him!?" The two older men exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I agree with this idea." Kageichi snickered softly to himself, obviously liking the idea of watching them argue more.

"Yeah, that way I can listen to more stories from both of you!" The Eliotrope grabbed them both in a large hug. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

The Ecaflip and Ouginak growled at each other, whereas the blue Pandawa watched from afar with a grin.

* * *

Kerubim and Indie sat on a bench a few feet from each other, occasionally glaring daggers at each other while watching the young Eliotrope pop from portal to another to the surprise of the other visitors.

"So he's really one of those Eliotropes, isn't he?" Indie spoke.

"You know about them?" Kerub asked.

"Even now I have reliable sources, unlike a mangy Bow Meow I know." The Ouginak snuck a hit that Kerubim had to hold back his anger for. "I must admit though, I never thought an Eliotrope would be so…"

"Kage look at this sword!" Lumiere pointed to a curved sword on the wall. "It's called the Millennium Sword! It must be really amazing huh?"

"Yeah… but I used plenty of better swords than that… even bigger ones in fact." Kageichi told.

"No way! Come on tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Childlike…" Indie finished.

"Yes he sure is… and he's a glutton that will eat anything in front of him… he doesn't even gain weight with the amount he eats." Kerub told. "The boy is such a child and can't help grabbing and "snuggling" them. He's a handful in almost every way."

"Sounds like Keke has been in trouble, and I thought you were a better papycha than that." Indie teased.

"I'm not his Papycha, so cut that out." He growled.

"Kerubim! Kerubim! We need your help!" Lumiere popped up in front of them. "Kageichi got in trouble with a security guard, you gotta help him please."

Kerubim groaned as if on cue, but he got on his feet and made his way to where the situation where the situation was. This left Indie to himself, with the young Eliotrope still standing beside him with a smile on his face.

"You're not going with him?" He asked.

"I don't really have to, Kage just told me to say that so I can talk to you." Lumiere answered. "Though I don't know why he wanted Kerubim to leave, it's so strange."

Indie looked at the boy questionly, reading his face for any hidden objective. All he could read though was that silly smile that didn't seem to want to falter.

"Hmph, I think that stubborn Gobball head was just exaggerating." He spoke aloud. "You don't look like a handful one bit."

"Indie, I wanted to ask what you something." Lumiere replied. "You said that Kerubim was my… Papycha? What is that? It's a cute name but I don't know what it means."

"You really don't?" Indie asked. "Well then, a Papycha is another word for a father." The Eliotrope stared at him intently for more. "A father is the parent to a child." The boy stared even harder. "A parent is the caretaker of a child, raising them and teaching them right from wrong." Even more staring. "Do you really need more of an explanation?"

"So, a papycha helps takes care of children?" Lumiere asked. "I think I get it a little… so I guess that's just like Kerubim then."

"Hah! If you think that senile wannabe adventure is a papycha then you've clearly been living with your heads in the-Ow!" Indie winced in pain as the Eliotrope suddenly grabbed at his cheek, pulling painfully onto it along with his beard.

"You're being mean… don't say mean things about Kerubim." The boy told. "I know he's a great papycha after all, it wouldn't be right if you made fun of him."

"Oh really now?" The old Ouginak questioned.

"Yeppers." Lumi grinned, his eyes looked as if he were staring far off into the distance. "Kerubim is the first person I ever met in this journey, he was the one who gave me my name. He taught me how to go through dungeons, and then he gave me my last name too. He's a great papycha, I'm really thankful for meeting him."

"Really now?" Indie asked. "Well then… I guess that's nice…"

* * *

The moon shined above the town as the three exited the museum, Kerubim sighed in relief as they walked through the streets. Glad to be away from that place and the Ouginak.

"Kerubim, thanks again for taking me to the museum!" Lumiere grinned. "I had so much fun seeing all those cool weapons and items. Getting to know about them from Indie was really cool as well."

"Yes, yes, that's very good Lumiere." Kerubim sighed.

"You seem exhausted, sure you don't need a piggyback or something?" Kageichi chuckled.

"No thank you… I can make it to the hotel on my own two feet." He told sternly. "After all of that, I can't wait to have a good cat nap."

"Keke!" The familiar voice came from behind them, Indie walked closer as he made his way to the three. "I thought I should wait till morning, but I feel like it would be better to do it now."

"What're you on about, wet-hey!?" Kerub looked in surprise as his rival moved past him to stand before Lumiere.

"Lumiere, would you be so kind as to kneel down?" He asked, the young boy nodded and did as he was told. Indie smiled as he raised his hand to pat the boy's head. "I can see that you're a very good boy, someone like Kerubim can show you so little though. So as of this point… allow me to be your new Papycha."

**"WHAT!?"** Kerubim exclaimed. "Now look here, what makes you think you can just go ahead and say something like that?"

"And why shouldn't I?" Indie grinned. "You're not his Papycha as you said, so I'll more than happily take that position. With my care, he'll become one of the greatest adventurers in the world. Better than a second rate Bow Meow like yourself."

"What was that!?" Kerub growled butting heads yet again. "I've been on this adventure since the start with Lumiere, what could an old mangy Bwork Brain do?"

"Oh I could do much more than a senile Gobble Head like you!"

"What was that, Wet Nose?"

"You heard me. Cookie Eater!" The two growled at each other as the pandawa snickered. "What!?" They called out.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…" Kage smirked. "Just watching the show of two old men fighting over a young boy, it's a real laugh."

"Really? Then where's the show?" Lumiere asked, oblivious as always.

_Indie and Kerubim argue a lot, but it is pretty funny. I think it shows how good of friends they are, and if he's Kerubim's friend then Indie's my friend too!_

* * *

And a new chapter is finished. I hope you guys like how I wrote Indie, and my little explanation on the races from Dofus being in the Wakfu era.


	7. Chapter 7: Glucid Hyper Drive

Chapter 7: Glucid Hyper Drive

The sun beamed down, reflecting off the lake in a beautiful shine. Lumiere stood in the water, staring into the sky as he held his hand out in front of him. He focused, putting the wakfu into his hand and letting it flow out. Blue static began to take shape, the wakfu slowly forming and becoming a green katana made of energy. It stayed like that only for a moment before the blade faded and disappeared. "Awww… I thought I had it this time." The Eliotrope sighed. Being in a forest clearing though, he was unaware of the eyes staring in the bushes from afar.

_As I gazed at the boy, I noticed the water dripping from his winged head. It poured down from his face to his chest, the water and the sun making his snow white skin glisten like diamonds._

_His gaze was distant, longing, almost wanting for something he did not have. It showed more than I had thought before, that the boy was much more of a man the he had…_

Kageichi groaned, his paw holding the pencil stopped mid sentence in his notebook. The sudden guilt of what he was doing waved over him, or in his thoughts slapped him like a large bag of kamas. "Pandawa, what am I doing?"

"Yes, what _are_ you doing?" The sudden voice was like a stab to the back, the Pandawa clutching his chest at the fear of old Ecaflip watching him. "Mind telling me what you're doing watching Lumiere, Kageichi?"

"I-I uhhh… ummm…" Kage nervously rubbed the back of his head, no way to give a good excuse he decided to be truthful. "I'm um… writing a story…"

"Of Lumiere?" Kerubim questioned.

"No! Just… using him for ideas. Like how artists paint a model in front of them, I do it all the time back at the restaurant." He turned over some of the pages in his notebook to show to the Ecaflip. "Here! See? I've got a lot of stories in here."

"Hm, I never pegged you to be a writer." Kerub read through the page with interest, impressed by the story and its plot that hooked him. "You're very good, why not sell them in a book?"

"Who said I haven't?" The Pandawa grinned looking back to Lumiere. "I keep it anonymous though, and when I saw Lumiere I felt the need to write again."

"I can understand that, a race nobody has ever seen can be interesting for a story." Kerubim told. "Still, why do it somewhere like this? And with Lumi like that?"

"D-Don't insinuate anything, I'm writing a story in a character's perspective." Kageichi explained. "Looking at Lumiere's expression right now, it's so different than when we usually see him. It's so distant, so mature, so… alluring…" The Pandawa blushed deeply, quickly shaking his head so the Ecaflip didn't notice. "C-Clearly it's a um…. woman's perspective o-of course."

"What's a woman's perspective?" Lumiere's sudden voice made both men jump in shock, the boy's head popping out of a portal he made. "Watcha guys doin here?"

"Nothing!"

_It was two days after we left the town with the museum. We were back to find the God King, we walked along the road and slept in the forest which gave me the chance to try making those wakfu swords again. I try my hardest… but they always disappear when I make them._

_I won't give up though!_

"Hey Kerubim, I wanted to ask something before." Lumiere asked as they walked by the road. "How come we didn't say goodbye to Indie when we left town? I feel really bad for not seeing him."

"Now now, Lumiere, I'm sure Indie knows how you feel." Kerub assured.

"Yeah don't worry, your two papycha's are just having a lover's quarrel." Kageichi snickered as he noticed the glare coming from the Ecaflip.

"What's that mean?" The confused Eliotrope only made Kage snicker more. The three had continued their walking when they noticed another traveler coming there way. Lumiere noticed how the Iop walking by was holding a hand to his mouth, he stopped more curious as they passed each other. "Hey mister, are you ok?"

"Mmff." The Iop mumbled.

"What was that, man?" Kage asked.

"Mmssfiv cruvritrees." He mumbled through his teeth.

"Come again?"

"MASSIVE CAVITIES!" The Iop yelled at the top of his lungs showing his teeth yellow and drastically broken. Just touching them together caused him to writhe in pain after speaking, he whimpered off still in pain.

"Huh… I wonder what happened?" Lumiere asked.

"I'm interested too… it actually reminds me of something I saw before." Kage told.

"As do I…" Kerubim couldn't help thinking about that Iop as they went in the direction he came from, he could remember the last time he saw cavities as extreme as those. His curiosity piqued even more as they came across a long line, several adventurers waiting for their turn in something. "Hm, now what is going on here?"

"Hey mister, what's going on here?" Lumiere's own curiosity made him the first to ask what was going on, pulling on the shirt of a large adventurer who turned to show it was a blonde haired Ecaflip. His face very familiar. "Hey I remember you! You're… Bill from Bonta!"

"Bob from Bonta!" He growled, quickly regaining his composure as he noticed the other two with him. "It's very good to see you again, I'm glad you two weren't killed after the Dragon Pig came out to attack."

"Mr. Dragon Pig didn't attack anyone, he's really nice and sweet too." Lumi defended him.

"Who's this guy again?" Kageichi asked.

"Hahaha, I see yet another person who hasn't heard of I, Bob from Bonta." Bob proudly spoke. "Mush Mush dungeon's smasher! Destroyer of the Royal Gobball! Winner of Heroic Acadamy!"

"Wow! That sounds really… boring." The Pandawa bluntly told. "I've had plenty of adventurers who've done plenty of higher level dungeons then that. Heck I've took on a 150th level dungeon by myself."

"Really? Aww I wanna know, come on tell me how it was!" Lumi jumped in excitement.

"In anycase, mind telling us what's going on?" Kerubim asked.

"Well I'm not surprised such undisciplined adventurers like yourselves wouldn't know." Bob boasted as a Cra passed by in the same condition as the last person. "For the last few days, a portal to the legendary Jellith Dimension has open in this forest. No one knows why, but adventurers all over have gathered to take on its mighty dungeons and take the spoils of-"

"What's the Jellith Dimension?" Lumiere asked obliviously cutting Bob off.

"Ah, the Jellith Dimension. You see Lumiere, most monster races in the World of Twelve have their own dimension to reside… you can call it their home world." Kerubim explained. "I remember once going there in my youth as an adventurer, it was then I had become the royal chef to the previous king of Bonta."

"Wow, really?" He asked with eyes beaming curiosity. "What's it like in that dimension?"

"It's a sugary paradise, all your sweetest fantasies come to life." Kageichi continued. "I never really went there, though these memories in my head say otherwise. But man, when I think about it I just see all those amazing things. Everything there is edible, I can even remember this one area that was like an amusement park." The Pandawa licked his lips in his fantasies. "There was a strawberry lake, gumdrop roads, blueberry clouds, fudgesicle streetlamps. Oh and the caramel carousels… caramasels… just the memory makes my tastebuds salivate."

"Ahhhh~" Lumiere drowned in the thought seeing such things, his mouth literally pouring a waterfall of drool that left a river trail behind him. Regaining his senses, he jumped around full of unbridled energy. "Kerubim I wanna go! Can we go? I wanna go! Please? Please? PLEASE!?"

"Hm, well I do need another sugar tree…" The Ecaflip smiled. "Alright then, we can go."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lumiere was so happy that he jumped through his portals, dancing from one to the other in the air.

"Hey Kerubim? Mind if I ask something?" Kageichi whispered. "I don't mind going either, but don't you think we might have trouble involving Lumiere and his… appetite?" The Pandawa made a point. "The Jellith Dimension might end up… no "definite", it will definitely be nonexistent if we let him and his zap belly in there."

"Hm… good point… Lumiere!" Kerubim's call brought the Eliotrope back to the ground. "Now listen, we'll go to the dungeon. But once we do, I want you to promise me something very important."

"Very important? Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Not until we get inside, now will you promise me?" As Lumi nodded in reply, the old Ecaflip nodded and patted his head. "That's my good boy, now all we have to do is wait until it's our turn."

"That'll take way too long, let's take the Eliotrope route." The Pandawa's suggestion was easy for Lumiere to understand, he summoned two portals putting one onto the ground with the second one being thrown far over the line until the first revealed a large green pipe shown on the other side. "Alright, I'll go first!" Kage jumped in through the portal falling right into the pipe, but just as he was halfway in his large gut stopped him clogging the pipe entirely. "Ngh! Are you kidding me? Stupid! Magic! Pipe!"

Noticing the angered glares coming from the adventurers in front of him, he quickly struggled to get inside when Kerub and Lumiere jumped through the portal. The combined weight of the two was just enough to push Kage down the pipe with the them in tow. As the adventurers were ready to enter with them, the pipe began to sink into the ground disappearing before their very eyes.

* * *

Rushing through thick white clouds, the three found themselves falling through the skies of the Jellith Dimension. Kageichi dive bombed to ground, he landed on his feet feeling the ground squish under him before returning to normal. "Oh yeah! And I stick the landing like a pro!" The Pandawa grinned until Lumiere and Kerubim once again fell on top of him, the Ecaflip quickly back on his feet ran off to find a place to throw up while Kageichi got back up. "Okay… so much for a perfect landing."

"Sorry…" Lumiere groaned, his legs wobbly as he got up to his feet. "I suddenly felt tired after I made those portals, I don't think I can handle more than one person like that-oh gosh look at that!"

"Huh? Wha?" He watched as the Eliotrope ran off toward a hill. "He sure recovers fast…"

Lumiere ran to the large tree he saw, the branches were all colorful even when reaching out to them he could feel that they were soft and squishy like candy. Looking further off in the distance, he could see a large colorful field with similar trees and pink bushes like cotton candy. There were gummi bears froliking in the field playing with each other in merriment. The sight of it all had Lumiere in a crossroad of emotion, between joy… and hunger.

"Kage, Kerubim, can we go to that amusement park you mentioned first?" He asked energetically. "We can go and play around on the caramasels right? Right?"

"Y-Yeah but um… first uhh…" Kageichi looked back to the old Ecaflip coming back from throwing up.

"Ugh… that never gets better no matter how many times I go through those portals." He wobbled toward the Pandawa noticing how he wasn't the least bit affected from their trip. "How are you not sick?"

"Heheh. I'm just too tough bodied to get sick from something like that." Kage grinned, keeping his composure even though he felt a slight queasiness. "But enough about that, I think you should remind Lumi about the promise you made?"

"Oh right, you said you'd tell me when we came here." Lumiere continued. "What was it, Kerubim?"

"W-Well then, Lumiere…" The Ecaflip spoke as the cheerful Eliotrope looked at him with sparkly eyes. "You can't eat anything, not until we leave this dimension."

"... Huh?" He asked in a daze.

"You. Can not. Eat. Anything." Kerub sternly told.

Lumiere's body began to freeze up, those words bringing him to his knees as just the thought of it caused his stomach to lash out with a growl that shook the ground underneath them, "B-But… and the… with the… the… Caramasels Kerubim!" he rolled around the jelly ground crying like a child for all to hear.

"Now now, no need to cry Lumiere." Kerubim nervously tried to assure him to no avail. "Y-You'll be able to eat once we get back."

"But who knows how long that'll take! It's no fair! No fair! No Fair!" The Eliotrope whined banging his hands his feet on the jiggly ground.

"Here, lemme try something." Kage crouched down and gave the boy a pat on the head. "Look Lumi, why don't you and I make a promise too? I was gonna grab some branches off that sugar tree here, you know just a touch of its branches can make any sweet concoction the most amazing thing you've ever tasted." He winked assuringly. "If you keep your promise to Kerub, then as part of our promise I'll use the tree and make a bunch of great sweets for you to eat."

Lumiere looked to the Pandawa through watery eyes, "You… Y-You promise?"

"I promise with all my heart, what do ya say?" Kageichi asked.

"Okay…" The grumpy Eliotrope pouted as he got to his feet. "Let's hurry and find the tree then…"

_'Guess he's gonna be like that till we leave, oh well…'_ Kerubim couldn't help but sigh as he threw his dice on the ground. "Five, that means our destination lies west of here. Let's make our way, shall we?"

"Right, cause I think we're gonna have trouble real soon." Kageichi pointed to a nearby hill, where a small army of gummy bears wielding candy cane spears began to march their way.

"More Intruders! Get them, and make their teeth rot!" The commander ordered and charged along with the rest of his men.

"Alright, it's fight time! Lumiere you-!?" Kageichi looked to the drooling Eliotrope, his eyes piercing at the bears charging towards them. "Um, Lumi?"

"Ecaflip's tail, just grab him and run!" Shouted Kerubim.

Following the old man's lead, Kageichi picked up Lumiere and ran as fast as he could. The bear army were right on their tail, throwing their candy spears at them. Reaching for his bag, the Pandawa quickly pulled out a meat cleaver deflecting the spears from their direction, "Any ideas, Kerubim?" he asked cutting through another spear.

"Uhh… there!" The Ecaflip quickly pointed to the green pipe they were running towards. "Quick, we'll hide in there!"

"I better fit this time!" Kage grabbed Kerub in his other arm and jumped over the pipe. The pipe suddenly grew bigger sucking the three inside. It bulged out from their collective size and rocket them into the air.

The three flew high into the sky until they were stopped by a thick cotton candy cloud, Kageichi was the first to come out from the top of the cloud, pulling the two out along with him. The Pandawa looked around seeing several other cotton clouds along with a sign naming where they were, "Candy Cloud Way… I get the feeling something really silly is gonna happen here."

"Ahhh~!" Lumiere's eyes sparkled as he looked at the Pandawa's body, it was much smaller in size becoming that of a little teddy bear. "Kage you look so cute! You're all small sized now!"

"Huh?" He looked to his new form then turned around to see that both Lumi and Kerub had gained the same the form. "Whoa, I'm not the only one."

"Wow, we're all small sized!" Lumiere spun around as he took notice of his new form

"The correct term would be "Chibi", Lumiere." The Pandawa blushed as he watched the happy Eliotrope. 'He's cute even small sized…'

"Boys, we better get moving!" Kerubim looked over the cloud and noticed the bear army back on the ground. They were piling inside of the pipe they were fired in, ready to follow them into the clouds "That army is hot on our tails!"

"Alright then, time to get moving Lumiere!"

The three started running just as the gummy army flew its way into the clouds, they jumped from the road of cotton clouds to colorful platforms of jello that moved horizontally and diagonally in the air. The gummy bears were hot on their trail though most were falling to their delicious doom; Kageichi was the first to notice the objects flying their way towards them, large missiles made of cake were rocketing off towards them, "As much as I like food being thrown at me, this really isn't the time!" he spun the cleaver in his hand while grabbing another from his bag. The blades instantly grew to the size of broadswords, with fierce swings he cut through the cakes which exploded in a shower of frosting.

"Ahhh… K-Kerubim…" Lumiere whimpered as he ran through the rain of cake, the sweets falling over him, the sweets he was running on, everything completely had him losing his mind. "Couldn't I have something… j-just a little?"

"Now's not the time for eating!" Kerub exclaimed.

"Fine!" The Eliotrope tearfully summoned zapp portals firing beams of energy at the cakes coming at them. He focused the wakfu into his hands as the energy grew and shaped out into twin blades, but as soon as they came they disappeared, "I still can't do it!"

"Kerubim, you got an idea or what?" Kage called to the heaving Ecaflip behind them. "At this rate, we're gonna be buried in sweets if we don't get out of this!"

Kerubim looked for something, anything when he noticed they were coming towards a large wall at the end of the cloud road. With more cakes making their way towards them they would be goners, that's when it hit him, "Use the cakes to jump over the wall!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Putting away his cleavers, the Pandawa grabbed the two and jumped as high as he could. He stepped off the first flying cake, then the second, and the third launching them over the wall. They fell through another cloud and landed on the ground with a powerful shake. Kageichi sighed in relief. "Cloud levels, green warp pipes, cake missiles and moving platforms? I feel like all that was missing in that scene was a fat plumber."

"It's certainly different from the last time we were here." Kerubim sighed deeply, he was the first to notice that their bodies had reverted to their original forms. Looking around, he found that they were inside of the castle of the King of Jellixes. "It was thankful that we were able to make it safely, now all we need to do is to find the Great Glucid."

"What's the Great Glucid?" Lumiere asked.

"It's what we're looking for, Lumi." Kage told. "A big sugar tree, it's what makes the branches that we're going to get. A giant glowing tree."

"A glowing tree… Oh! Like this tree right behind us?" The Eliotrope pointed upwards as the two noticed the large tree he was laying back on was the very tree they were looking for.

"That was easy enough,.." The Pandawa stretched out as he moved toward the tree. "Alright then, let's grab a couple of branches and get the heck out of here."

"It's the green things hanging off the tree right? I'll get them!" Lumiere summoned two portals throwing one high into the tree before jumping into the other. His feet landed a top of a long branch where several sugar hung above him? "How many should I get you guys?"

"Enough to last for a good while… go for six." Kage suggested.

"What? You don't need that many branches do you?" Kerub asked.

"Course not, three for you, three for me. It's perfect."

"We shouldn't take so many, one each is perfectly fine."

"There's nothing wrong with getting a little extra, there could be an accident along the way and you'll thank me for getting the extras." The Pandawa assured.

"So…" They looked back to see Lumiere had already grabbed six branches from the sugar tree. "Should I put these back then? Or do I give them back to those guys?

Kerubim was the first to catch that, he turned back around and noticed a large number of cube shaped creatures making their way towards them. The colorful jellies of the dimension they were in were charging from the castle gates. "Lumiere, get down quickly!"

"Coming!" Lumiere created a zapp portal in front of him, but as he stepped to jump for it his foot slipped off the branch. The Eliotrope was plummeting from the tree with the pieces of glucid above him.

"Lumi, I'll catch you!" Kage shouted as he ran out to catch him, Lumiere quickly summoned another portal under him just as he was close to the Pandawa. He landed back to his feet without a problem. "Oh… nevermind then."

"I'm alright, no need to wor-!?" A sudden pain seared down Lumiere's body as one of the candy spears from the gummy bears stabbed at his foot. He yelped out in pain, but his voice became muffled as the glucid branches from before all dived down into his open mouth at once. With the objects in his mouth, Lumi's first instinct came to mind and he swallowed them in one gulp. "Whew… that's better… and yummy too!" He licked his lips in satisfaction but quickly noticed as his two companions along with the rest of the jellies stared at him wide eyed. "Hm? What's wrong you guys?"

"Wha… W-What's wrong? You… a-and the…" Kageichi was still trying to contemplate what he just saw. "You. ATE. Six branches of Glucid! Something like that would make a person's whole mouth full of cavities!"

"Lumiere… a-are you alright my boy?" Kerubim asked worriedly.

"Take them to the king for their punishment!" The Jellies charged and piled onto them, lifting the three into the air carrying them inside of the castle. They entered the throne room which looked more like a courtroom as hundreds of other Jellies sat at the stands echoing the same words, "Sacrilege! Sacrilege! Sacrilege!" the three were thrown into the middle of room where a large blue pillar stood before them. A large Jelly, the Royal Strawberry Jelly with its golden crown adorned on his head and long pointy moustache glared down furiously at the adventurers.

"My fellow Jellys! We have captured yet another band of adventurers who would dare steal from our home!" The King announced. "These three have infiltrated our kingdom's garden and have fed on the branches of our Great Glucid!"

"Sacrilege! Sacrilege! Sacrilege!" The Jellies chorused loudly in the room, waiting for the punishment to be brought upon Lumiere and the others.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok, Lumi?" Kageichi whispered.

"Mhm, why do you ask?" Lumiere asked.

"People don't usually say they're fine. They'd usually lose all their teeth or sometimes experience a-!?" The Pandawa stopped mid sentence as he noticed a streak of light, green lightning shot from Lumiere's body for a moment. "Um… Kerub?"

"Not now, I'm thinking of a way to get out of here." Kerubim focused more on the Jelly King in front of him, unaware of the increasing amount electricity enveloping the Eliotrope.

"This kind of treason is unforgivable, and as such there is only one form of punishment!" The King exclaimed. "I sentence them to caramelization!"

"Kerubim?" Kage called out as the Jellies began to surround them.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight boys." The Ecaflip told.

Kerubim was pulled and turned around by Kage to show just what was happening to Lumiere, the Eliotrope was surrounded by energy. Electricity was brimming through his entire body as he began to float in midair. Lumiere's smile grew wider as his eyes grew bigger, his hands surged with wakfu as green electricity shot out from his hands and shaped into a pair of solid twin katanas.

"Lumiere?" Kerubim called out as the boy suddenly shot into the air, dashing through the room like a bolt of blue lightning as he cut around the throne room at high speed. "What's happening to him?"

"I've seen this before… if someone eats an amount of branches like he did from the sugar tree. This is what happens," Kageichi kept his eyes focused on the Eliotrope flying about through his portals. "The Glucid hyper drive. I've seen this happen three times."

"Guards! Anyone! Stop that criminal from destroying my castle!" The King ordered as Gummi Bears and Candydiles entered into the room, but they were soon thrown through the room by Lumiere's speed and the force of his blades

"You've seen this three times?" Kerub asked.

"Well… in my other memories at least. Actually, this might be a good opportunity for us." The Pandawa grinned as he looked back to the frantic Jellies and their King. "Oh your royal jelliness. I have a proposition for you if you don't want your kingdom destroyed."

"You dare try to make a deal with me!?" The Royal Jelly exclaimed through his subjects screaming.

"If you want my friend to stop then in return, I want four branches from your sugar tree!" He told nonchalantly.

"Never! The Glucid is mine! Mine! MI-!?" The King looked back to his screaming subjects, terrified as the Eliotrope cut through the ceiling causing the debris to fall around them. With no other choice, he gave in. "F-Fine! Anything you want! Please stop your monster!"

"It would be my pleasure." Kageichi smiled as as he rummaged through his haven bag for something to use.

"You know how to handle this, Kage?" Kerub asked nervously.

"How do you think I got through the last three hyper drives I saw?" He grinned as he wrapped a rubber nipple around a bottle of milk. "Just leave this to me, and watch how I handle a hyperactive kid."

Kageichi kept watch of the flying Eliotrope, keeping watch of his direction when he finally found his chance. He jumped in front of Lumiere and thrusted the bottle into his mouth, holding him up in his arms while keeping the bottle steady as Lumiere drank from it. The Eliotrope's wakfu swords disappear, he finished the bottle of milk and soon drifted to sleep.

"Whew… always works." He sighed in relief as Kerubim looked at the sleeping boy.

"Warm bamboo milk?" Kerub asked

"Freshly made, rich warm bamboo milk." Kage answered. "Give this to a rampaging Bwork, and he'll be out like a light. I had it prepared when we first got here… just don't ask how I knew this would happen."

* * *

"Uhh…" Lumiere drowsily awoke from his slumber, surprised to find himself sitting at a table in what seemed to be a tavern. "Where… am I?"

"Good morning, Lumiere." Kerubim greeted him. "I hope you're feeling better after what happened. You sure did worry us."

"Worry? W-What happened in the Jellith Dimension?" He stood up full of energy again.

"Don't worry, Lumi my boy. We managed to get what we came for." Kerub explained. "We made it out with branches from the Glucid without any problems, so you can relax. Do you remember what happened?"

"Hm, I remember being really full of energy. I felt like I could do anything so when I tried making the swords out of wakfu they finally happened and when they did I was so excited that I just wanted to use them and I just kept swinging around and around and around that flying through the portals that I didn't even know how to stop and-!?" Lumiere quickly stopped before he went on. "I-I guess I'm still a little hyper… hungry too."

"Well look no further, cause I got a big dessert for you!" Kageichi made his way to the table with a large crimson cake. He placed it down showing how the cake shinned in brilliance. "As promised, sweets made with some of the Glucid we got. And thanks to you going hyper drive, Kerubim and I now have two of own sugar trees for ourselves. I've got plenty more made for you, so feel free to dig in."

"Really!? Alright!" In his excitement, Lumiere summons a wakfu sword and cut the cake right in half. "Hahahaha!"

_Cake tastes really great! And it's thanks to it that I can finally make the wakfu swords. But I don't think I'll ever make a deal like that again… not being able to eat is so hard..._


	8. Chapter 8: The Furless and The Copykat

Whew, this was taking a while I know, I've been busy with a lot of irl stuff. Happy New Year Everyone, and enjoy this new wakfu chapter with sweet action.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Furless &amp; The Copykat

"Hah… hah… hah!" It had been a couple of days since their adventurer in the Jellith dimension, and since then the young Lumiere had found an interest in practicing using his wakfu. He began to summon the same blue energy swords in his hands until it became natural to him. With Kerubim and Kageichi setting up their spot to camp for the night, he summoned and swung his swords in the air. "Hah! Take that!"

"He's getting used to that pretty quickly." Kage told as he stirred the pot of stew over the fire. "Hey Kerub, you gonna try to teach him how to fight anytime soon? I mean with all we've been through it be useful if he could fight alongside me."

"I'm a retired old man, I doubt I could teach the boy anything." The old Ecaflip chuckled as he watched boy swing his blades, the swords swung down together in the same direction every time. "Lumiere, don't just swing your swords in the same direction that way. Try and swing in crossing motions."

"Huh? Oh, you mean like this Kerubim?" Lumiere raised his swords above his head and swung in an X shaped slash. "Was this the right way?"

"Very good, but you should also swing in different directions." Kerub told. "You use twin swords, which give you the chance to focus on more than one opponent. Try and attack from different directions with each sword."

"Right, okay then Kerubim I'll try that!" The Eliotrope smiled as he followed the feline's lesson and swung his swords in different directions.

"A retired old man, huh?" Kageichi chuckled as the old Ecaflip blushed. "In anycase, why don't you come over and sit with us Lumi? Stew is ready."

"Really? Alright, I'm starving!" Lumi's swords disappeared from his hands as he made his way to the others, but something happened that suddenly made him stop.

"What's wrong, Lumi? Don't tell me you're not hungry?" Kageichi asked.

"Someone's coming..." Lumiere could hear the sound of footsteps from afar, the Pandawa and Ecaflip could hear it as well.

"Who's there?" The old feline asked.

A black silhouette appeared in their vision, the more the figure came closer the more they came to see that it was what appeared to be a another Ecaflip wrapped in a red robe, a large straw hat on their head and large glasses that magnified their eyes. "Oh my, what have we here? A group of adventurers spending the night in the woods? I hope I wasn't disturbing you all." The man smiled politely as he walked closer.

"Oh, hi there mister!" Lumi greeted. "Are you out adventuring like us too?"

"Oh yes, in a way you could say that." The Ecaflip grinned. "I'm just an old Ecaflip, trying to find a certain someone and his friend."

"Someone and their friend? Is it another old Ecaflip like you? What's his friend like?" The eager Eliotrope asked.

"You certainly are an energetic one, it's almost hard to keep up." The old cat chuckled when he turned his attention to Kerubim. "Ah, you must be the boy's father then?"

"Um, well… I-I guess you can say that." Kerubim nervously answered back, but his ear twitched as he did. 'This man's voice sounds familiar, but where did I hear it from?' He pondered on where he could've heard it from.

"If I remember right, you happen to be Kerubim Crepin correct?" The man's lips pursed into a cheshire grin. "Just who I was looking for…"

"Now I remember! You're…!?" Kerubim's eyes shot to the Ecaflip as he sprung off the ground toward him. He pulled what seemed to be a bronze saber from under his cloak and thrusted forward. Kerub couldn't react fast enough to dodge, but soon he noticed that a large butcher knife moved in between him and blocking the attack. "K-Kageichi…"

"Interesting…" The Ecaflip reached behind and grabbed a second blade from his back, Kage tightened his grip on the butcher knife as he pushed the first sword away and quickly deflected the second. The feline continued his strikes, crossing his swords like scissors to the Pandawa's neck only for the knife to move between the blades and stop them. He tried to push back against the butcher knife, but soon found himself pushed back a few inches by Kage's strength. "Well aren't you a strong one, I'm impressed."

"Hiyaaaa!" Lumiere dove down at the Ecaflip from above, it surprised the old feline as he didn't even notice him at first. The Eliotrope swung his blades of wakfu down, but the attack was dodged easily. "Cross slash!" Calling out his attack, Lumi slashed in a crossing motion.

The old Ecaflip didn't even move this time, with one sword he deflected Lumiere's attack and kicked him back into a tree. "Hm, so this is the Eliotrope I heard of. You're energetic and eager, but lack the discipline to use a sword."

"Atcham!" Kerubim called out to the Ecaflip before them, he grinned as back to the shorter feline as he removed his hat and glasses. A pair of golden eyes stared back at him, long brown ears were shown to be hairless along with the rest of his body. "I thought it was you, what are you doing here?"

"A fine hello to you as well, my Dearubim." Atcham smiled as he sheathed his blades behind his back. "Father did tell me about this journey you were on with a Eliotrope, I happen to be curious at what he was like."

"You know? I think a simple greeting and asking questions would've been a lot better than this." Kage put down his cleaver as the tension seemed to disappear. "Atcham the furless, right? I've heard about you, you're a very skilled swordsman."

"As are you, I don't know many chefs who can move a cleaver like you can." Atcham complimented back. "Now, where can I find my new nephew?"

"Wow! Your fur is so soft!" Atcham soon found his answer as the Eliotrope appeared at his side, latching onto his hand. "Wait, this isn't fur… it's your skin? Wow, it feels so soft to touch! Hehehe, really soft!"

Atcham looked back to his brother for an answer. "He's a cuddler." Was all the old Ecaflip told.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you my nephew… Lumiere was it?" Atcham smiled down at the boy as he patted his head. "What you just did was very impressive, never had someone get so close to me like that. Those portals can be frightening."

"Hehehe, you think so?" Lumi asked.

"But you need to work on your follow up and counters, you leave an easy opening for anyone to disable you." He told sternly. "Kerubim, what have you been teaching him? His moves are much too amateurish."

"Oh um… w-well I've just been… teaching him the life of an adventurer." Kerubim responded nervously.

"Really? I've talked around the towns and heard about your exploits in the last few dungeons." He stared at his brother quizzingly. "How did you contribute? Did you do any fighting at all?"

"W-What's this about, Atch?" Kerub questioned.

"Ever since you retired, you slacked off on your training and gotten soft." Atch stepped in front of Kerubim poking at his belly. "Pudgy even. You haven't even used those special "potions" you acquired from Otomai, have you?"

"Oto… mai?" Lumiere asked.

"He's a Feca, actually he's a demigod." Kageichi continued for the confused Eliotrope. "They're um… children of their respective gods. Like for instance, those two there."

"Huh!? Kerubim, you and Atcham are demigods?"

"In anycase, excluding the Pandawa… neither of you are ready for real battle." Atcham responded. "Father had asked that I prepare you for your future battles, since you clearly need it. And since I noticed, Lumiere." He looked back to the young Eliotrope. "How would you like to learn to master the dual wielding fighting style?"

"A fighting style!? Really? I can learn from you? Really truly!?" Lumiere jumped around in excitement at learning something new. "Yeah! Let's do it! I wanna learn super duper bad!"

"Hah, I like that energy of yours. Then let's get going, shall we?" Atcham grinned. "We'll be going to the Ecaflip dimension for this one."

"We're going there!?" Kerubim exclaimed.

"Ooooh! How do we get there? Another warp pipe?" Lumi stared at the furless cat in anticipation. Atcham opened his mouth putting his fingers inside before pulling out what appeared to be a small bean. "What's that?"

"Think of it as our "Warp Pipe"." When the Ecaflip flicked the bean onto the ground, it glowed and burst open into a large portal. "This is our doorway. Kerubim? After you?"

"Me? Why don't you go-wha!?" Kerubim felt his body lifted in the air, as the Pandawa behind carried him towards the portal. "K-Kageichi!? L-Let go of me! I know Atch and I know that portal isn't safe."

"Come on, what's training without a little danger?" Kage grinned evilly as he threw the old feline into the portal, he winked back to Lumiere as Atcham followed. "Come on, Lumi! It's fun time!" He jumped and cannonballed into the portal.

**"FUN TIME!"** The Eliotrope cried out as he jumped head first into the portal after them.

* * *

One by one the four found themselves falling through the clouds, Lumiere's eyes cleared up to see a new world before them. A light greenish sky, with large pieces of land floating in the air. One above the other, more extravagant than the other, his curiosity just kept rising as he could see what looked like birds in the outskirts of the world they were in now. "Atcham, you complete Gobball Head!" He looked below at the sound of Kerubim's yelling, the sound lightly muffled by the air blowing around them. "Why in the world did you leave the portal location in the air!?"

"I just forgot, that's all!" Atch shouted back.

"Ten years! It's been ten years, and you still haven't changed it since Ush left it there!" Kerub argued fiercely.

"Just relax, you don't see those two complaining do you?" He pointed back to Kage and Lumi who fell just above them.

"Free falls for the win! Wahoo!" Kageichi grinned, enjoying the thrill as he spun around the air.

"Wahooooo!" Lumiere's enthusiasm only rose further as the Pandawa joined him, leaving the two old men amazed.

"Those two are thrill seeking youngsters, they don't count!" Kerubim responded. "At least tell me you have something to catch us down there!"

"Nope, we land on our feet like any other Ecaflip!" Atcham told as he dove further down to a bit of land below them.

"Atcham!" Kerubim's cry went unheard as the four plummeted towards the ground. The first to land was Atcham, showing that even in his old age he could still be nimble as he landed on his feet.

Kerubim cried out desperately for help, his plea was answered as Kageichi dove and down and grabbed him just seconds before impact the ground. Landing in a small crater with the old Ecaflip in his arms. "Whew, that was fun." The Pandawa grinned as he placed Kerubim on his feet. "You alright, Princess?"

"Very funny… now where's Lumiere?" Kerub asked.

"Wahoo!" Flying around like a blue bullet, the young Eliotrope flew and slid onto the ground. "Hahahaha! That was so much fun, was that also part of the training?"

"You could say that, but that's not all you're going to do." Atcham told. "I have more in store for you, don't worry about that. I'm sure you all have a busy schedule so I'll keep this training simple."

"Simple training? From you?" Kerubim questioned.

"Two week's training. I'll give you two weeks, and from then on I'll see if you've really improved Lumiere." The Ecaflip unsheathed his sabers pointing one at his brother. "And don't think you're getting out of this, Dearubim. I'll be working the both of you to the bone."

"Ecaflip's tail, I knew something like this would happen." Kerubim groaned. "I hope you're not going to be a slave driver as I know you can be."

"Oh brother, you wound me terribly." Atch teased as he looked back to Kageichi. "You're strong on your own and very skilled, even I can tell that. You don't need any training from me."

"Well that was kinda obvious." The Pandawa sat down and smiled. "I guess I'll just sit back and watch the training. If you need an extra hand feel free to ask."

"Alright, then let's begin the training with you Lumiere." He turned back to the Eliotrope as he stabbed one saber to the ground. "You'll start with one sword and work your way up. Understand?"

"Yay! Let's go, let's go!" Lumi cheered as wakfu emanated from his hand and shaped itself into a greenish sword. "I never trained before, I bet it'll be really fun!"

"Good attitude, you've gotten yourself a spry kid brother." Atch told. "When we're done, you'll be as skilled and agile as a Bow Meow in the wild."

_And so, our training with Atcham finally began! He was really cool to watch, the way he used his sword was just like how Kageichi wielded his knives when cooking. They were super skilled, the way he swung his blade was like drawing in a straight line. It was perfectly made without error. The first two days, he told me time and time again._

"Your weapon is an extension of your body, don't just swing it around like it was a lump of metal...or a lump of wakfu, in your case." Atcham's blade never lost its strength as blocked the young Eliotrope's strikes. "Move with your blade, become one with it and strike with it like you were one and the same."

"Become one with your weapon?" Lumiere questioned it. "I don't think I understand it yet…"

"It's only been two days, I'm not expecting you to figure it out so quickly." The hairless Ecaflip moved his body and along with his blade, swinging it with grace and precision. Jumping into the air, spinning down with a slash that cut through the air and pierced through it with a powerful thrust. "It's something like that, understand?"

"Ohhhh…" The young Eliotrope looked back to his blade, the three watched as he swung with the same gracefulness as Atcham. The jumping spin, the forward thrust, all perfect copies. The three stood in awe, but Lumiere still felt confused. "I still don't really get it. It's hard to understand, Atchy!"

"I've told you a dozen times now, don't call me that!" The boy had already given Atcham an odd nickname, one that the two behind him couldn't help laughing at. "Kerubim, what're you laughing at? I'm still waiting on those push ups, I'm adding an extra hundred!"

"That makes three hundred, I'm no machine you gobball fart!" Kerub argued, but he decided to return to his own training as to not make it worse on himself. "When I'm back in shape, I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Two week's training isn't going to do you much, Dearubim." Atcham smirked rather evilly towards his brother, but his attention soon turned back to the Eliotrope looking at his blade._ He doesn't seem to get it… yet somehow he's able to perform my actions perfectly. An innate skill in copying others? Heh, even the Pandawa is interesting… Kerubim, you found yourself an interesting group of people._

_The Ecaflip dimension didn't seem to have a day or night, it was always bright and hard to sleep. We'd find an area with a large shadow above us to play as night when we slept, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to practice more I was just so excited to keep learning how to fight!_

"Practicing by yourself again, Lumi?" Kageichi's voice caught him by surprise, the Pandawa had followed him a long ways from where the two brothers were sleeping. "I saw you walking off last night too… or whatever night consists of here."

"Shhh! I don't want Atchy to know. I wanna surprise him!" Lumi pleaded.

"Relax, we're far enough for us to talk." The Pandawa looked back at the wakfu blades in Lumiere's hands. "Hm, looking at them up close I gotta admit. Being able to just create weapons like that is pretty awesome. I wouldn't mind being able to do that, I'd be my own personal blacksmith."

"But all I can do is make these swords, I don't know how to make anything else." Lumiere told.

"Well why not learn? That's the point of training after all." Kage assured as he patted his back. "When you're a writer like me, you learn to keep your imagination blossoming. Always be creative, don't let your mind stay on one thing. Experience it all, and enjoy every moment learning."

"Every moment… learning…" It was then that Lumiere felt an idea come to him. "Kage! Can you do something for me?"

"Hm?"

* * *

_Two weeks passed by really quick, Atcham's training became harder for both Kerubim and me. But as the days went on, we became better in our respective skills through all the hard work given to us. And now it was time to show the results._

"Not bad, Kerubim." Atch grinned as his brother laid on his back panting heavily. "I guess you've really gotten better, enough to handle any thugs that come your way at least. Just be sure to keep your training up."

"Ugh… it's finally over…" Kerubim sighed. He did appreciate the training his brother gave to put him back to fighting form, but he's never going to admit it to him outright.

"With that done, it's time to see how Lumiere has progressed." Atcham noticed before during their sparring match, but the Eliotrope and Pandawa were nowhere to be found. "Where are those two anyway? I haven't seen them all day."

"Kerubim! Atchy! We're here!" Lumiere's voice caught them by surprise, they saw the boy running towards them with Kageichi close behind. The boy had left his usual attire and wore the kimono given to him by the Dragon Pig. "Sorry we missed everything. How was your training, Kerubim? Did you complete it?"

"That I did my boy, that I did." Kerub told. "But, why are you wearing that outfit now?"

"Kage said it was my "Butt Kicking" outfit." He turned back to the Pandawa chuckling to himself.

"Not exactly how I'd really say it, but it still works." Kage smiled.

"Alright alright, that's enough small talk for now. It's time we ended our training for the both of you." Atcham walked into the middle of the arena with a piercing look in his eyes, a look of a warrior ready to do battle. "Lumiere, fight like you're fighting for your life. I want to see just how far you've improved, so we'll be having a real fight."

"What!? Atcham, you can't just-!?"

"Okay! I'm ready!" Lumiere stepped forward, standing beside Kerubim to give him an assured smile. "Don't worry, Kageichi gave me lots of tips for stuff like this. I'll be alright so cheer me on ok, Kerubim?"

Strange enough, seeing the boy's smile truly did ease his worry. He smiled back and knelt him down enough for him to ruffle his blue hair. "You do your best."

"Mhm!" Lumi stood back up and ran until he stood before Atcham, eyes brimming with excitement for the fight to come. "Okay, Atchy! I'm ready to fight!"

"Good…" Atcham reached behind and grabbed one of his sabers, he lowered his stance and readied his blade in front of him. He watched as the Eliotrope fell into his own stance and noticed the air had changed, the boy had closed his eyes as he summoned a wakfu blade into his hand. His empty hand in front of him as he held the sword against it, grinding it against the back of his hand. That form is odd, but I see no openings. His eyes widened only for a moment as Lumiere opened his, that cheerful look had transformed into the same one he gave. Piercing, glowing blue eyes stared back at him waiting for their moment to strike. _A flawless form, and the face of a warrior… what kind of tips did that Pandawa give him?_

Atch's reaction slowed for just a moment, he didn't notice as the Eliotrope lunged at him with a burst of speed and swung right for his side. He managed to block the blow, the power coming from the attack pushed him back a few inches. Lumiere followed him with consecutive strikes, pushing him back with each blow. Guarding wasn't enough, the old Ecaflip finally swung black and they clashed in yellow and blue sparks.

The two moved and clashed their blades against each other, striking exactly against their swords as they ran round the arena. Atcham ducked and swept Lumiere off his feet. The boy rolled on the ground before lifting himself by his hands, springing off them towards Atch. He jumped off the Ecaflip and into the air, summoning a second blade of wakfu Lumiere spun down for a powerful swing, where Atcham waited to block with his own twin sabers.

"How did Lumiere get so good? And in only two weeks?" Kerubim looked in amazement as the two continued their clash. Atcham broke their clash as he kicked the boy in the air, but Lumiere countered with his own that clashed again.

"Lumiere's been training day and night." Kage explained. "He's hardly had much of sleep, but he still has energy like this."

"You've been watching him the whole time?" He asked,

"Well, not only that."

Lumiere jumped off Atcham's foot and into a zapp portal, the Ecaflip kept his guard up searching for where he could come from. His ears twitched and he quickly turned to block a blow aimed for his back, the Eliotrope quickly disappearing into another portal as fast he came out. His blade moved left and right as Lumiere lunged at him from all sides, even from above his head. Atcham jumped back as he sensed the boy coming at him from below, taking the opening he lunged and threw Lumi back with a strong kick to his gut. The boy skid along the ground before rolling back to his feet. "Good! You've definitely improved, Lumiere." Atcham finally spoke through the tension.

"Really? You really think so?" Lumiere's expression returned to its cheerful disposition as he spoke. "Hehehe, thanks Atchy! I had great teachers to learn from."

"Teachers?" Atch looked back to the Pandawa and smiled. "I see… this makes it even more interesting. Show me just what you learned." The Ecaflip dashed out before Lumiere could react, his movements slow enough that he broke the boy's guard with his saber and attacked again.

"Lumiere!" Kerubim could see the finishing strike, he was about to rush in and stop his brother when Kage's paw held him back. A smile on his face as he kept on watching, the old feline looked back as the sound of metal clashing brought him back. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Lumiere's weapon had changed shaped, the wakfu blades had changed forms and became a long staff like a weapon. "A staff?" Kerub questioned.

Atcham was just as surprised when Lumi thrusted his staff, he leaned back as far as he could the weapon only grazing his chest before he backflipped a distance away. "A spear." Atch corrected his brother, he kept his guard up as the boy stood in a fighting stance fitting his weapon. "So you've gotten to train in a weapon other than a sword. Show me just how skilled you are with it then."

Lumiere grinned, his face quickly reverted to its hardened expression as he charged with spear in hand. He twirled his weapon around from his hand to around his neck before thrusting toward Atcham. The Ecaflip blocked with his sabers, dodging and deflecting each thrust toward him when the Eliotrope swung and landed a blow at his side. Ignoring the pain to block another strike to his head, Atch deflected the attack and countered with a crossing slash that blew Lumiere back into a portal. He waited for the next attack, focusing his hearing as the sound of the wind being cut caught his ear. Atcham swung behind him, quickly deflecting the thrown spear into the air. Lumiere was nowhere to be found however. Where will he come out? From behind? From below? Or…" As his eyes focused to the ground, Atcham noticed the large looming shadow growing bigger. He quickly jumped out of the way as Lumiere crushed the ground with what looked like a large hammer made of wakfu. Another!?

"A hammer!?" Kerubim looked in shock.

"Warhammer actually." Kageichi smiled. "I guess it's obvious, but I've been training Lumiere too while you guys slept."

* * *

"Kage, can you do something for me?"

"Hm?" The Pandawa looked back to Lumiere whose eyes were brimming with inspiration.

"Can you show me the weapons you have? You know, the ones you had back from your restaurant?" Lumi asked. "Show me how to use them, I wanna learn how to fight with them!"

_I told Lumiere when he first started to always be creative, because of that he had me show him different kinds of weapons I had in my haven bag. I taught him a few that I could, and while he was learning how to dual wield from Atcham, I was teaching him how to use the spear and the hammer._

* * *

"Learning three different weapons in two weeks?" Kerubim was amazed as he watched how Lumiere fought with the newly made warhammer. His weapon was heavy and swings were slow, but his agility made up for it when dodging Atch's sabers and countering to keep him back. "How did he master those moves so quickly."

"Actually, he's just mimicking what I taught him." Kage explained. "I showed him plenty of ways how to fight against a dual wielder with those weapons, and he just copied them perfectly. He's actually really good at that."

Atcham put his guard up and blocked another swing from Lumiere's hammer, the force skidding him along the ground before he finally stopped. "By Ecaflip's tail, you've given me quite the workout Lumiere. You're quite the copykat aren't ya?"

"Hehehe, that's what Kageichi called me too… not sure I get what it means though." Lumiere grinned as he switched his weapon, transforming it from a hammer into the twin blades he previously held. "It's time to finish the fight right? I'm ready."

"Hahahaha! I like the way you think, nephew!" Twirling the sabers in his paws, Atcham charged at Lumiere as their blades clashed again, sparks flew around them as their blades struck at each other at faster speeds. Atch smiled as he saw the large grin on Lumi's face. "Having fun aren't we?"

"Lots of fun! I'm having lots and lots fun!" Lumiere responded through his attack, but the old Ecaflip countered throwing his blades from his hand. With his body open to attack, Atcham thrusted his saber toward his chest. The Eliotrope however never stopped smiling as leg suddenly swung and kicked the saber into the air. "I really love adventuring and fighting now!"

Lumiere took the opportunity and thrusted his elbow into Atch's stomach, with the attack slowing his reaction time the boy spun around and thrusted his shoulder into his back. With one more spin he stepped his foot between his legs, and with a swing of his arm tripped Atcham onto his back. The three watched in awe as the Eliotrope grabbed the saber that fell from the sky and pointed down at Atcham. The hairless Ecaflip looked back to the boy smiling back at him, returning it back with his own. "I guess I'll admit defeat for now."

"Wahoo! I won! I won! I won!" Lumiere jumped into the air in excitement, but the moment he did he fell back to the ground on his back.

"Lumiere!" Kerubim finally ran toward the two, as his brother got back to his feet he was surprised to see the boy had fallen asleep. That same smile still on his face. "Even now you're smiling…"

"I gotta say, Dearubim. You've got a chip off your own shoulders with this one." Atcham told as he patted his brother's shoulder. "He's a good kid to have as a son."

"... I guess he is."

* * *

"Aww, do you really have to go?" The next day came as the four finally returned from Ecaflip Dimension. Lumiere felt saddened that they had to say goodbye to Atcham. "Why don't you come with us, Atchy? There's still so much I wanna learn from you."

"That's true, but you can learn that and more from your other teacher." Atcham looked back to the large Pandawa. "Twin swords, a spear, a hammer, and martial arts? Just who are you, Kageichi? You're more than just a chef, aren't you?"

"Heh… I'll let you know once I figure that out myself." Kageichi told. "Still, it was nice to meet you Atcham."

"As it was you, my new friend." Atcham bowed as he began to travel in another direction from the three. "Kerubim. Kageichi. Lumiere the Copykat. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Bye bye, Atchy! See you soon!" Lumiere waved goodbye, as did the others until he was finally gone from their sight. "Atcham was really cool, Kerubim. Do you have any other brothers like him?"

"Let's… save that question for another time." Kerubim sighed heavily. "If I see another sibling like Atcham, it'll be too soon."

"Way to jinx yourself, Kerubim." Kage muttered.

* * *

Whew gotta thank Garo: The animation for influencing this fight scene. Check it out if you wanna see some awesome fights. Just don't confuse it with its second season crimson moon. And be sure to check out the next chapter, where you'll meet another interesting sibling of Kerubim X3


End file.
